


忍冬玫瑰

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 架空哨向设定，向导吉x哨兵莱，年上相差12岁剧情偏多，有发np慎入





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔菲艾斯刚刚领取自己的生日福利，还没退出投屏就接到了来自媒介人的配对指令，不由一声苦笑。作为一名向导，他习惯了这样突如其来的分配，只是不知道这一个会不会更幸运，能够在他身边少捆绑一段时间。  
经过数百年的历史推进，普通人逐渐通过科技手段摆平了地位天平向觉醒者倾倒的劣势，甚至有不少进入了塔内工作。与哨兵向导相比，普通人有不易受精神干扰的优点，为此也不乏有部分获得高管阶位的资格。唯一没有变化的是，向导始终没有人身自由。  
从吉尔菲艾斯觉醒的那天，他就被侦测到向导素，随后懵懂地被带进圣所内登记学习。刚满18岁时因能力突出，在毕业前就分配到了哨兵，然而这段连接关系只持续了短短半年，他就被迫失去了自己的搭档。接下来的十年间，吉尔菲艾斯先后和三个哨兵解除了连接关系，这个名为莱因哈特的金发少年……是第五个。  
如象牙雕塑般精致而纤细的外表，身高只到他的胸口，吉尔菲艾斯很难想象这是一名极具爆发式战斗力的哨兵。但少年坐在他家里，正因没有白噪音的保护而坐立难安，又确实证明了他拥有极度敏锐的感官。吉尔菲艾斯立刻对他进行安抚，开启屏障将少年包裹起来。  
“你有……15岁了吗？”  
“我马上16岁了。”金发少年仰起下巴，有些不满被当作孩子。“而且我已经毕业了。”  
才16岁就已经毕业，看来莱因哈特是被破格提前录取，又跳级完成的结业。吉尔菲艾斯不禁为他惊叹，而莱因哈特还有更令他意想不到的地方。  
金发少年四处打量着，冰蓝色的狭长双目中满是好奇：“那些都是你的吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯一愣：“什么？”  
“鬃狼，有好多只。”柔软的手指逐个点着，“我都数不过来了。”  
无论是哨兵还是向导，精神体通常都是单个的某种动物。吉尔菲艾斯也不例外——至少在其他人眼里如此。  
年长的红发男人眼底神色一变，莱因哈特是第一个能看见他全部精神体的哨兵；包括检测的仪器在内，莱因哈特也是第一个察觉到他全部精神体的存在。  
他们俩很合适。没有比这更糟的消息。  
一只金色的狮子跳出来警惕地接近那群红色的鬃狼，虽说是狮子，却体型不大，比吉尔菲艾斯的鬃狼要略小一些。鬃狼摇起尾巴逗弄那只金色的小狮子，小狮子仰倒地上，蓬松的毛绒前掌捞着鬃狼的尾巴尖，翻出掌心中粉色的肉垫。吉尔菲艾斯打量着，讶异地发现这只猫科的哺乳动物肩背上生了一对翅膀，这已经超出了他认知的现存物种范围。  
“我知道你是个很优秀的向导，也听说你之前有过好几个哨兵。”金发少年咬住自己的拇指，“和自己的哨兵分开是什么感觉？”  
“刚开始会很难熬，但毕竟没有生理结合，所以不算太痛苦。”  
“为什么不生理结合，你不喜欢他们吗？”  
红发男人微微一笑：“只是不合适。”  
“那……你觉得我会合适吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯看着少年面露紧张的小脸，温和道：“我认为我们先从朋友做起一定是相当合适的，你觉得怎么样？”  
见红发向导不愿透露其他，莱因哈特点点头，不再多问。  
少年若有所思的模样勾起吉尔菲艾斯的好奇，“你又是为什么选择了我？”  
莱因哈特不自在地移开了眼：“你不要想多了，我只是觉得你看起来比他们厉害。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了，会拿到莱因哈特面前供他选择的向导，绝对无一例外都是塔中最优秀健康的向导，所有向导的资料，其能力数值、原生家庭与生活习性，所接受的委托及完成情况，是否上过战场、获得过的功勋，只要莱因哈特想了解，都能事无巨细地掌握。只是他没有拆穿这位年轻的哨兵，因为莱因哈特十分显然地，想要略过这个不平等的话题。  
对自己的搭档，哨兵有选择的余地，向导只能任由分配。莱因哈特了解这一点，为此认为是自己勉强了吉尔菲艾斯，对吉尔菲艾斯心中有愧。  
但跳级完成结业的莱因哈特，或许并不知道哨兵选择搭档的极限。并非所有的哨兵都能任意挑选搭档，只有那些能力极其突出的哨兵才能从稀缺的向导中做出选择，而实际上这些所谓的“选择”，也只是预先做出的“筛选”。哨兵和向导之间完全自由地结合，只是数个世纪前曾经出现过短短一瞬的理想状态。一个觉醒者，觉醒的能力越多则越强，其价值也就越大，相对应地，也会比那些只觉醒了部分能力的守卫或伴侣受到更多管制。  
“等我当上首席哨兵，我会改变这一切的。”  
金黄色的有翼狮子已经不再和狼群嬉戏，它端整地坐在莱因哈特身边，与金发哨兵如出一辙的冰色双目中绽放出坚定而摄人心魂的神采。  
吉尔菲艾斯定定地望着，双唇轻吐道：“……除了你，恐怕没人能做到了吧。”

有吉尔菲艾斯这样经验丰富的向导作为搭档，莱因哈特备受组织内部的关注，举行完结合仪式，两人磨合了一个月左右，逐渐接到来自公会分配的任务委托。  
莱因哈特才毕业不久，对阶位上升有着极大的兴趣，但比起站在某个高点，他更喜欢一路征服晋升的过程。为此吉尔菲艾斯担心莱因哈特在行动时过于冲动，好在莱因哈特虽然偶尔会因为能力控制的不稳定变得暴躁，却会主动接受吉尔菲艾斯的引导。  
这出乎吉尔菲艾斯的意料，据他所知，莱因哈特过去不爱受向导干扰，培训阶段的任务也多靠独自完成，与他结成搭档后，倒意外地顺从。配合默契，加上两人自身的优异能力，接到A级委托也是毫发无损地完成任务。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，S级的任务和传闻中的一样都很棘手吗？”  
莱因哈特所说的S级，都是吉尔菲艾斯履历中记录在档的简单政府委托。政府委托只是吉尔菲艾斯真实任务的掩盖说辞，真正棘手的是未知的那部分。只是无人会向他透露任务目的，他也装作浑然不知，否则吉尔菲艾斯现在不会安然无恙地站在莱因哈特身边。“不是所有的都棘手，有时只是受委托查阅一些资料，有时候甚至是找回哪位要员家走丢的猫。”  
“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“那么棘手的呢？”  
吉尔菲艾斯沉默地看着莱因哈特手环上闪烁的蓝点，笑道：“等你接到就会知道了，但不要抱太大期望。对你来说，只是奖励变得丰厚了，操作的性质不会改变。”  
金发少年变得兴致缺缺，“因为现世太平吗？如果打起仗来，上战场的话就要有趣多了。”  
哨兵好斗的本性展露无疑，红发向导无奈道：“真要打起仗来，可就不是天天都能吃海绵蛋糕的日子了，一整天只有两块黑面包也说不定喔。”  
“反正吉尔菲艾斯会和我一起的吧？对了，你看那个，蔷薇十字会——”  
红发男子顺着少年的指尖看过去，隔着两条街的十字路口处，一面墙上张贴着公示。  
“招募向导，原来这个工会要招募的。”少年不好意思地看了看自己身边高大的红发搭档，“我还以为所有的向导都是自动入会——向导保护协会，向导联盟之类的……”  
红发男人一笑，“的确是只有向导，一部分人负责和泥，一部分人负责刷墙，现在招募的就是和泥的人。”  
听见这个比喻，少年冰蓝色的眸子一闪，顺话道：“吉尔菲艾斯是刷墙的人吗？”  
“一般不作刻意区分。如果不是规模庞大，没必要公开招募。”吉尔菲艾斯说着，不禁陷入沉思。  
向导的神情严肃，莱因哈特担心起来：“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
红发的年长男子回过神，安抚地摸了摸金灿灿的小脑袋：“没事，有莱因哈特的话，墙塌了我也不怕。”  
哨兵对向导具有天生的保护欲，吉尔菲艾斯这么一说，少年深感自己被信任，舒服地在宽厚的掌心中蹭了一下。“我会保护吉尔菲艾斯的。”  
莱因哈特过去所遇到的向导，往往因出身珍稀而摆出自视甚高的姿态，又或者被过度保护导致性格羸弱，整日自艾自怜。与这样的向导搭配完成任务，莱因哈特不会受到正面影响，反倒会因为匹配度差拖累了任务进度，最后落得内心郁结。  
但吉尔菲艾斯给他的感觉不同，他安抚莱因哈特的方式像一个温柔的长辈，又像一个坦然的兄弟，总能让莱因哈特待在最舒适的范围。同样的句子从吉尔菲艾斯嘴里说出来，也比其他人要动听多了。  
小狮子甩了甩尾巴，在红发向导腿边发出呼噜的声音。  
“你的鬃狼总是成群结队地出现吗？”  
“没有，我也很奇怪它们最近怎么了，平时不会都出来。”  
“交配期吧，”金发少年托起下巴，“书上说过交配期会成对活动。”  
吉尔菲艾斯张了张嘴，不知哪里出现一股心虚：“不会。它们都是公狼。”  
提起这个，莱因哈特突然沉默了，似乎是想起什么不愉快的事。  
“怎么了？”吉尔菲艾斯半开玩笑道：“难道其实莱因哈特还有一只狮子妹妹？”  
莱因哈特蹲下来抱着自己的金色小狮子，满脸写着认真：“你发誓不会笑话它。”  
“我发誓不会笑。”  
少年用柔软的手指捋着金黄色的鬃毛，轻声说：“它没有性别之分。”  
吉尔菲艾斯愣了，莱因哈特解释道：“它是男孩儿，也是女孩儿。”  
雌雄同体的有翼狮子，吉尔菲艾斯可以想象莱因哈特受到过多少来自其他人的非议。红发向导惊叹了一声地跟着蹲下，重新审视了一番眼前漂亮无辜的小狮子，忍不住伸出手想要摸一摸它的头。鬃狼湿凉的鼻子忽然顶住他的手掌，一把将他的手推到一旁错开了小狮子毛绒的圆耳朵，俨然一副要保护它的样子。  
相伴数年首次被自己的精神体这么对待，吉尔菲艾斯错愕不已，莱因哈特被他的神情逗乐，清脆地笑出声来。  
俊美少年的笑容像夏日阳光穿透的水晶，年长的红发男子从没见过这般美景，不由得看出了神。他轻咳了一声撇开视线，却又忍不住频频看过去，胸口不寻常地泛起躁动。明明对方是一个比他小了12岁的少年，那张纯真的面容在他眼里却变成了魅惑的姿态……吉尔菲艾斯兀自握紧拳心，忍耐住想要将其拥入怀里的冲动。他的一只脚已经踏进了圈内，而身在圈中心的莱因哈特浑然不觉周身的危险，牵着吉尔菲艾斯的手，正一步步陷进阳光照不到的地方。

 

吉尔菲艾斯过去的哨兵中有男有女，因为磨合度的问题，从来没有亲密到躺在一张床上过。结果莱因哈特或许还是少年心性的缘故，平时在外人面前冷冰冰的，私下里意外的黏人，晚上一定要和吉尔菲艾斯睡在一起，否则就会失眠。刚开始吉尔菲艾斯还十分受用莱因哈特对他的依赖，明了自己的心情过后，肢体相缠的夜间逐渐变得煎熬。而对于觉醒者来说，普通的欲望尚且可以控制过去，遇到结合热的发作期，才是真正的挑战。  
不适合发生生理结合的搭档，政府允许各自寻找无法结成连接关系的同类度过结合热，不具有生理威胁的向导甚至可以与普通人发生关系。但与莱因哈特完成登记后，法律也说服不了吉尔菲艾斯像过去那样找个普通人度过结合热。  
吉尔菲艾斯焦虑地看着日历上自己结合热的发作日期，决定在那个期间找个接触不到莱因哈特的地方控制住自己。始料未及的是，他忽略了莱因哈特正在发育的身体。  
莱因哈特从下午起变得有些异常，金色的小狮子也毛躁地横冲直撞，吉尔菲艾斯几次进行安抚，都没法彻底去除他内心的焦躁。到了夜里，年轻的哨兵更是辗转难眠，甚至搂过吉尔菲艾斯的手臂，在成年男子耳边轻吹着热气。  
柔软的躯体散发着滚烫的气息，红发向导绷紧了神经。果不其然，年满十六的莱因哈特迎来了哨兵生涯的第一次结合热，吉尔菲艾斯极力压制住自己被对方挑起的结合冲动，几乎比克制自己的结合热还要困难。  
金发少年冰蓝色的眼睛里盛着情潮的雾水，看起来仿佛要哭出来似的。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……我好难受……”  
“……我知道。”他安抚地轻拍着少年汗湿的背部，敏感的哨兵此刻感官更需要加倍淡化，莱因哈特却对他的手掌极有感觉，翻身压住了自己的红发向导。  
少年像只冲动的小狮子，他跪趴在年长男人的身上，张口咬住吉尔菲艾斯的颈侧，两手无助地在红发向导身上游走。吉尔菲艾斯的腹部被莱因哈特的勃起蹭得发热，沉稳的呼吸急促了一拍。  
莱因哈特并非不懂得如何与同性向导配对的做法，他甚至可以强迫吉尔菲艾斯和他结合，但如果吉尔菲艾斯不愿意，他不会勉强对方。  
年轻的哨兵隐忍着体内爆发的征服欲望，柔软的手指按上年长男人的胯下。吉尔菲艾斯终于出手制止了他，虽然只有一瞬，莱因哈特也触碰到了吉尔菲艾斯发硬的下体，狭长的冰色双目顿时媚眼如丝，少年微启着粉润的双唇，生涩地邀请道：“和我做吧，吉尔菲艾斯……”  
红发男人身体僵了一下，显然对这句话有感觉。莱因哈特补充道：“如果你不想被做，你做我也可以……”  
吉尔菲艾斯的眉间露出一抹不舒坦的神色，金发的哨兵见状立刻压住他，不容分说地堵住对方的嘴，又讨好地舔了舔。  
男人的双唇紧闭着，莱因哈特自知技巧不足，浅尝则止地含住对方的下唇，轻咬着吮吸。  
哨兵敏感的腰际传来掌心的温度，红发向导的手搭上他的腰，忽然翻身将他压在身下。莱因哈特目光闪烁地凝望着身上的年长男人，两手环住对方的脖子，主动打开一条腿勾住结实的腰胯。  
红发男人俯下身去贴着他的额头，却不与他接吻，只是与他互换着炙热的鼻息，一只手在床头柜里急切地翻找着什么。  
滚烫的呼吸顺着莱因哈特敏感的肌肤绽开一簇簇酥麻的花，紧接着金发少年被捏住下巴，几粒药片突然掉进他嘴里。  
莱因哈特不慎吞了进去，旖旎的气氛瞬间退去小半，意识清醒了点：“你给我吃的什么？”  
“我的向导素，对你的结合热有帮助。”  
冰蓝色的眼神闻言变得泠冽：“为什么不直接和我结合？”  
吉尔菲艾斯微蹙着眉，撇开了眼睛：“不合适……你还太小了。”他补充道。  
“我成年后我们就会合适了，你就会和我结合吗？”  
金发少年看着沉默不语的红发向导，自嘲道：“你只是不喜欢我，不想和我锁死而已。就像你之前的那些哨兵，我和他们也没什么不同……早晚会被换掉。”  
“莱因哈特，不是你想的那样……”  
“但你每次结合热，都是找的普通女人对吧？”  
少年气愤地脱口而出，两个人都是一愣。俊秀的面容上写满了委屈，吉尔菲艾斯忽然明白过来为什么一个征服欲强的哨兵会对他说“你做我也可以”。不等他作出反应，少年推开他翻身下床：“你睡吧，我换个地方解决。”  
红发男人急道：“你去哪儿？”  
“静音室。”  
吉尔菲艾斯的家里没有专供给哨兵休憩的静音室，和莱因哈特配对后，无论身处何地，一直是他竖立屏障保护着莱因哈特的感官。莱因哈特现在要去外面找一间静音室，先不说他处于结合热发作的时期攻击他人的可能性有多大，就冲莱因哈特刚才对他说的那番话，被其他哨兵占到便宜的可能性倒是不小。  
他一把拉住少年纤细的手腕：“……你别出去，我出去。”  
精致的面容上蒸着一层情欲的粉色，见到他这个模样，吉尔菲艾斯更坚定道：“结合热的事我们明天再来想办法。总之……你要留在这里。”  
金发少年带着水雾的视线在他身上定了定，抽手折回床上，掀起被子紧紧裹住自己，背过身去不再面向吉尔菲艾斯。  
年长的向导小心翼翼地加强了屏障对哨兵的安抚作用，他轻柔地关上门，直接靠坐在门后。  
莱因哈特第一次对他的抚慰表现出抵抗的情绪，而随着结合热的折磨与向导素的作用，哨兵很快就沉沉睡去。吉尔菲艾斯成了失眠的那个，他害怕生理绑定最终会给莱因哈特的心理带来永恒的伤害，但现在莱因哈特不了解他的心情，对他产生了误解，同样让他害怕引起对方的厌恶。  
半睡半醒到后半夜，吉尔菲艾斯试着探查一下莱因哈特的情况，对方却意识深沉，没有任何回应。他匆忙闯进屋内，莱因哈特已经昏迷不醒，被单下的丝质睡衣湿透了，光洁的额上一片滚烫。

“他可以熬过去。请您放心，他的身体素质非常优异。”  
医生说话的语气很轻快，似乎得出这样的结论相当愉快：“虽然现阶段有些不稳定，但等他再年长些，大概就不会出现发烧的症状了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯盯着医生在报告册上奋笔疾书的手，低声道：“我知道了。”  
所有在圣所内学习过的觉醒者，一定都记得有一种哨兵可以不用通过生理结合来度过结合热，因为那种哨兵没有结合热，也不需要向导。  
“需要提醒您的是，您的哨兵还是需要您的抚慰。虽然他还尚未成年，但你们已经登记过，不要抱有心理压力。”医生推了推眼镜，“毕竟生理结合总是更有益的，对吧？”  
吉尔菲艾斯装作受教地点点头，退出了医师的诊断室。  
金发少年虚弱地躺在床铺中，白皙的手背上经历过一系列的抽血化验已经一片青紫，此刻正输着一袋据说是消炎作用的药液。狭长的冰色双目疲惫却没有合上，见到吉尔菲艾斯进来就眨也不眨地盯着他。  
“怎么醒了，感觉怎么样？”  
“吉尔菲艾斯，我对你说了过分的话……”  
金发少年首先道歉起来，用空闲的那只手紧紧拉住吉尔菲艾斯的衣角，生怕他的红发向导会跑掉：“不要和我解除关系……”  
往日威风而活力的少年因为他的拒绝流露出惹人怜惜的姿态，吉尔菲艾斯的心口作痛，却又无从说起。莱因哈特远比他想的还要脆弱，他又怎么舍得伤害莱因哈特？  
年长男子回握住少年的手：“我不会和你解除连接的。”  
“……哪怕你觉得我们不合适？你……如果等我成年了你也还是不喜欢我——”  
“莱因哈特，我没有不喜欢你。”红发男子打断道，叹了口气，倾身在少年的额上印下一吻：“我发誓我绝不会和你解除关系，但我们不要生理结合，可以吗？”  
冰蓝色的双眼似乎又湿润了些，金发少年轻声地吸吸鼻子，颤音道：“嗯。”

所有蔷薇十字会的成员，其向导本人及其搭档都会被列入特殊监管的对象，为此莱因哈特不能选择在其他医院就医，也不能自作主张地办理出院。接下来的几天，吉尔菲艾斯一直陪着莱因哈特在病房输液，能力越强的哨兵，要抑制自己的结合热会变得越虚弱，而真正会抑制自己结合热的哨兵几乎没有。为此结合热期间像生病一样的哨兵，吉尔菲艾斯是第一次亲眼所见，还是自己那个像小太阳一样健康活泼的莱因哈特。  
出院后，莱因哈特明显开始对他疏远了许多，相处的模式就和吉尔菲艾斯过去的哨兵一样，纯粹简单的精神连接，绝不有任何肢体上的越矩。他时常能感觉到那双冰蓝色的眼睛在他的身上打转，当他回过头，莱因哈特又移开视线，白皙面容上神色如常。  
尽管吉尔菲艾斯极力减缓了金发哨兵敏锐感官接受外界的锋利，但自身的拒绝已经对莱因哈特造成内心的伤害。他感到内疚，却又不知道该如何平衡彼此间的情感。  
“我去体检了。”少年捧住杯子，不安地手指引起吉尔菲艾斯的注意：“医生问了奇怪的问题……”  
“他问了你什么？”  
“他问我还没有生理结合，是不是觉得不合适，”少年谨慎地扫了一眼吉尔菲艾斯的脸，“问我……要不要换一个向导。”  
年长男子面色一冷，莱因哈特忙道：“我拒绝了。吉尔菲艾斯，为什么他要那么问？我们会被解除联系吗？”  
“如果你不愿意，他们不会勉强你。”吉尔菲艾斯紧紧握住莱因哈特的手，“只要你不愿意，我一定不会离开你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不能对莱因哈特说他们不合适，因为这是撒谎，更是违心。把莱因哈特换给其他的向导，那些人会毫不犹豫地和莱因哈特生理绑定，最终成为野心的祭品。他不是个贪婪的人，他只想能够一直在莱因哈特身边做他的向导；他也是最贪婪的人，因为他希望莱因哈特能够一直依赖他，永远做他的哨兵……  
在结合热的来临之际，红发向导毅然选择接受了手环上的“政府委托”，他收拾好行李，轻轻在仍在熟睡中的金发少年额头上留下一吻。


	2. Chapter 2

不知是什么时候变得清醒，又或者是莱因哈特没有睡着过，他所处之地是一片没有边界的灰暗，而他和吉尔菲艾斯两个人浑身赤裸相对。  
红发男人将他笼罩在宽阔的怀抱下，肩膀被轻轻一触碰，习惯了被红发向导淡化感官知觉的莱因哈特即刻敏感得浑身颤栗，他惊讶又羞赧地望着身上的红发男子：“吉尔菲艾斯？！”  
红发男子不为所动，继续暧昧地抚摸他的手臂，莱因哈特绷紧了身体，一把想要将红发男人推开，对方却迅捷地捉住他的手腕压在身侧，任他怎么挣扎都难以动弹。  
体能再优异的向导，也绝对无法压制得住一个健康活力的哨兵，莱因哈特为此得出结论，这里是他的精神世界，又或者只是他的梦境。  
现实中的吉尔菲艾斯绝不会和他这样亲昵，而身为哨兵莱因哈特渴望彼此间能有更多依赖。他开始放松下来，就连对方低头吮吻他的颈侧勾起他的颤动，也借由假象搪塞自己不要在意。肌肤相亲的触感如此真实，从未有过亲密体验的年轻哨兵压不住喘息，竟因脖子上的亲吻酥得浑身瘫软。  
金发少年的下巴被轻柔地抬起承接一个湿热的吻，他仰起头青涩地回应，脖子上炙热的触碰却没有停下。莱因哈特疑惑地睁开眼，与他接吻的是另一个吉尔菲艾斯——  
他被拉起靠坐在身后人的怀里，亲吻他脖子的那个伏下身去打开他的双腿，另外有一只手按上他的胸脯，在他挺立的粉色乳尖上画圈。  
莱因哈特颤抖地看着又一个红发男人进入他的视野，上下交叠的刺激已经让他双眼模糊，却还似不够，又一双唇含住他的乳珠。  
湿热的舌苔挑逗他立起的乳头，大拇指拨弄着另一枚，敏感的哨兵在一瞬间就勃起了。身后的男人抚摸他酥麻的小腹，就是不碰他变硬的阴茎。  
莱因哈特羞耻起来，交叠双腿想要遮住自己的下体，却被最开始出现的男人强行卡在两侧。红发男人用手指触碰他的腿根，绕过他的前端，直接触碰到一个莱因哈特不熟悉的器官。  
虽然不熟悉，却好像一开始就长在了他身上，吉尔菲艾斯舔他的耳朵脖子、弄他的胸乳，莱因哈特能感觉到下面有个隐蔽的地方在收缩。  
有力的指肚只是沿着两瓣缝隙来回滑弄，那个地方就湿润了。一根手指插进去，莱因哈特绷紧双腿，胸前的两只手情色地揉捏他柔软的白皙胸脯，他面颊燥热难耐，偏偏双手被身后的人禁锢了，眼睁睁地看着自己的玉茎挺立起来，随着吉尔菲艾斯埋在他体内扣动的手指一颤一颤的抖动。  
年长男人的动作很温柔，频率却显得迫切，莱因哈特对自己的向导有好感，年轻的身子又敏感，连带着快感也是常人的数倍，被挑弄得轻哼出声。吉尔菲艾斯两根手指捅不进去，换了根粗些的，急促地在粉嫩穴口抽动。  
莱因哈特惊喘着抬起臀，正好将那一点送上吉尔菲艾斯的指尖，立刻颤抖地溅满了男人宽厚的掌心。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
他不知道自己是在渴求自己的向导继续还是恳请对方停下，身体知道了性挑逗的滋味，年轻的哨兵无法再掌握自己的躯体，那一瞬间的刺激像是在他心口挠了一下，让他难耐不已。  
然而红发的男子始终没有回应他的呼唤，硕大的硬物抵在他娇嫩的缝隙间，结实的腰杆一点点做着插入的准备。  
莱因哈特不由自主地开合着蜜口，滚烫圆润的顶端在浅处留恋地磨合，忽然猛地刺入，尖锐的疼痛顿时成倍折射。他痛叫一声，吉尔菲艾斯捉住他的手，扣住他的脖子侵入他的嘴中。  
柔嫩的乳尖被分别含入炙热的口腔，红发男人的舌尖挑逗他绯红的乳珠，偶尔用牙齿轻咬，再用力地吮吸。  
胸前不同频的逗弄在莱因哈特细腻的肌肤上传达叠加的酥麻，渐渐盖过下肢辐射的痛感。不知是不是他收缩的甬道给了允许侵犯的信号，塞进他体内的阴茎也在这时开始抽动。  
吉尔菲艾斯的动作起初非常轻微，但对完全被男根撑开的莱因哈特来说，已经是极其明显的搅动。金发少年紧蹙着秀丽的眉头，哨兵体质所过载接收的快感几乎令他协调机能失常，细密的汗珠湿透了他金色的刘海，浑身蒸成了淡淡的粉色。  
他背靠着的吉尔菲艾斯也硬着，滚烫的那根偶尔戳上他的腰涡，被红发男人扶着轻轻顶弄。有力的指肚按上他粉色的硬器，顺着推压两下，又逼得莱因哈特射出几股白浊。  
酥麻感浓厚地叠在一起，莱因哈特被插了几下，面上一片滚烫。他再睁开眼，刺激他乳房的已经换成了男人勃起的阴茎，炙热的硬物在他被舔得湿漉漉的乳晕上打圈，冠状搔刮他的乳尖，顶端的小孔渗出几滴白色的浊液，浇在他的乳头上像是自己溢出的乳汁。  
身后的男人两指揉捏着他的双乳，蘸起乳尖上的精液塞进金发哨兵的嘴里。莱因哈特下意识地吮吸自己向导的手指，舌尖上传来的涩重苦味顺着食道在他胃里发了酵，烧得他五脏六腑都痒起来。  
这样的空档中，干他的红发男人就换了一个。莱因哈特分辨不出他们的不同，只是这个吉尔菲艾斯额上还没出汗，而且他的穴中多了一滩黏水，抽插起来比刚才还要顺畅，显然是被射过精。  
有了第一次，第二次也就变得容易，极度娇嫩细腻的两瓣被狠狠撑开，他抽动着穴道，粘腻的透明蜜汁顺着吉尔菲艾斯阴茎上的青筋纹路滑下来。  
年长的男子见他已经进入状态，提胯用力一撞，柔嫩的媚肉立刻绞紧了那根粗厚的男根。  
莱因哈特被夺了双唇，为此这一下没能叫出声来，被男人的撞击所推上来的痒麻直接冲上他的头顶，压迫着他的泪腺流出滚烫的泪水。  
一人与他十指相扣，轻柔地亲吻他的手背，莱因哈特透过胸口的那袭红发，撞进了一双怡人的碧蓝双目里。这个吉尔菲艾斯的眼神极其温柔，但已经经历至此的莱因哈特知道，他也和其他的吉尔菲艾斯一样，是要对他做这种事的。  
不等他再分神考虑多少，迅疾地抽插逼迫莱因哈特高昂出声，他立刻求救般握紧了掌心中那只宽厚温暖的手，对方顺势攀过来，蹭着他的脸颊开始吮吸他红红的耳垂。  
少年柔软的手指被带着伸到红发男人的身下，他的手背贴到一根炙热的柱体上，对方送了送胯，示意莱因哈特握住。  
莱因哈特尚且没办法圈住吉尔菲艾斯完全勃起的阴茎，他半环着撸动，手法非常生疏。年轻哨兵的五感全都处于最初始的放大状态，吉尔菲艾斯烫人的温度，硬挺柱身上的韧性触感，根部浓密的毛发，还有湿热的冠状……全都和他体内的那根一模一样。  
青涩的少年没有遭遇过这些事，还没来得及做什么淫乱的联想，下身竟先一步湿透了，勾得他身上的成年男子先后躁动起来。  
插在他身体里的吉尔菲艾斯动得最凶，红发男人紧实的腰肌灵活有力，每一下都撞出沉闷的水声，酸软的暖汁在莱因哈特的腹腔内涤荡，滋润着被撑得痉挛的蜜穴。  
莱因哈特被顶送得起伏不定，一旁的吉尔菲艾斯暧昧地抚摸他的大腿，一对蓝眼睛锁着他，像狼看猎物的眼神。哨兵的本能本该让他浑身警觉，莱因哈特却因为意识到性交的舒爽滋味，不慎软了腰。  
红发男人的手按在他光滑的肌理上，稍稍用力就能留下一道红痕。没有多余介质的隔阂让彼此的亲密如此清晰，吉尔菲艾斯掌心的温度灼烧着莱因哈特的矜持，他无法再咬住下唇克制呻吟，一声接一声的媚叫从蔷薇色的薄唇中溢出，不断被男性的勃起所中断变回沙哑的闷哼。  
他唯一能做的就是挺直腰肢，下身坐在红发男人滚烫的胯间，上肢倚靠着身后的支撑，将脆弱的颈后暴露在男人的嘴下。柔软的双手分别握住阴茎，金发少年任他们挺翘的头部推挤自己胀硬的乳珠，因为他已经知道这么做会让彼此舒服。  
在他身体里抽动的吉尔菲艾斯忽然抬起他的双臀，莱因哈特脚底离了地，双腿挂在男人有力的臂弯上打颤。红发的年长男人紧紧扣住他的腰，在他早就湿软不堪的嫩穴中快速捣弄起来。  
粗厚的根部反复摩挲绯红的两瓣花唇，少年含着硕物的穴口上盈盈泛着淫靡的水光，不断被插入的饱胀感令他尝荤的身体变得贪婪。  
他主动摆腰吞吸着男性的硬物，承迎对方更加狂热地抽插，送上自己最脆弱的地方供对方摸索。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有放过这个邀约，挺翘的阴茎埋在少年紧致的穴里，对准少年为他张开的秘密部位注入鲜活的汁液。

莱因哈特的意识开始纤长而无法集中，恍惚间有一股热液喷洒到他前胸，又被一双温暖的手揉开。  
红发男人缓缓抽身退出去，另一个吉尔菲艾斯温柔地伏下来，粗硬的柱头在他阴瓣上抵住划一圈，就沾湿了直接捅进去。  
莱因哈特没有任何喘息的机会，不得不重新适应吉尔菲艾斯撞击的频率。小巧的鼻尖沙哑地哼出娇吟，金色的刘海汗湿粘在光洁的额上，被宽厚的掌心撩起，随后一股灼热的精液顺着他的眉心浇灌下来，将他浑身都染上吉尔菲艾斯的味道。  
卡在他胯间的红发男人抬起他的双腿挂在肩上，提速用力插进来，又深又重的撞击偏偏是倾斜的角度，刺激得莱因哈特下体忍耐不住想要流水。吉尔菲艾斯抽出的时候，就顺流从窄小缝隙里滴溅而出。  
年轻的哨兵不记得自己高潮了几次，也不记得有几个吉尔菲艾斯进过他身体，超过五个之后他就没办法继续计数。接连不断的交媾信息传进莱因哈特的意识，他已经能从吉尔菲艾斯抽送的频率判断出吉尔菲艾斯要射精了。  
他的小腹胀胀的，摸起来有一丝鼓起的错觉，少年不愿让男人碰他此时的下腹，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯好像爱极了他这里细腻柔韧的肌肤，覆上去又揉又按，硬生生压出一滩浊白的精液。  
按在他肚子上的手将灼热的力度传递进来，酸软甬道里被阴茎撑开的挤压感更加明显，每一次插入，他几乎能看见下腹上男人的手有所起伏。  
莱因哈特的胯间粘腻，他渐渐觉得有些受不住了，但精神的世界中没有办法昏迷。他无法自持地抽动着蜜穴，滚烫有力的下肢立刻重重压上他的腿根，紧接着一束精种喷洒进他的身体，深深地烫进了更紧致的前方。  
躯体被快感冲刷后的疲乏让莱因哈特无法再继续抬起自己的臀部，年轻哨兵被翻过来趴在红发男人身上，身后有人捞起他的腰，抬起架好他的双腿，让那没能完全合上的穴口因姿势再度翻露出来，便捷地供人插入。  
吉尔菲艾斯双手按在他因高潮数次而完全汗湿的嫣红臀瓣上，挺身将勃发的硬物送进他已经习惯了这根尺寸的穴道里。  
姿势的改变意味着与之前不同的新鲜，敏锐的五感让莱因哈特无法再承受住这样剧烈的快感，他惊慌地想要挣脱，红发的男人只是吻掉他眼角不断渗出的泪滴，抬腰撞进他敏感的身子。  
金发少年哭喊出声，性交的爽利再次激醒他浑身的细胞，象牙白的身子浑身熟透，被插得哆嗦起来。  
一根硬烫的物件抵到莱因哈特粉色的唇边，他眨了眨雾气蒙蒙的冰蓝色眼睛，被捏着下颌张开了嘴。  
身后的撞击顶得他将面前的阴茎整根吞入，被插入喉咙深处的异物感勾起他神经反射地痉挛，一前一后的红发男人先后动开始了挺动。  
体内的那根塞满撑平他柔韧的甬道，用力在他的花穴中顶弄刮擦；而喉咙里的那根明明是苦的，又咸又涩，莱因哈特却不觉得反感，他似乎是突然喜欢上这个味道，包裹住往嘴里塞着，渴求地吮吸舔舐。  
红发男人的手插进他金色的短发中，强迫莱因哈特与他对视。少年冰蓝色的双眼中满是雾气，舌尖不舍地勾着吉尔菲艾斯硬厚的冠状，男人猛地提腰深深插进去，抖动着射进他的喉根。  
吉尔菲艾斯抽身的时候还有几股精液淋在了莱因哈特的舌体上，粘腻的银丝将他们紧紧相连，金发的少年舍不得这样分离，他挽留地扣住男人的大腿，再次细细地舔弄整根，嫩穴讨好地收缩套弄。  
身后正在进入他的人将他的两瓣臀肉揉开，露出那条被粗厚柱身撑开的窄缝，莱因哈特惊呼一声，整个人忽然向前方扑倒下去。  
红发男人似乎是不太乐意莱因哈特专注于某一人，他扳开湿透的柔嫩软穴，又重又狠地按住操弄。蜜穴咕啾地不停作响，有几下插得刁钻了，从紧致的缝隙溅出湿热的汁液来。  
而接着他的吉尔菲艾斯并不为他的遭遇感到同情，顺着莱因哈特这个羞耻异常的姿势，双手覆上他粉色挺立的平坦双乳，抬起头啧啧地吮吸。  
身为哨兵的体质原本就异常敏感，吉尔菲艾斯这样挑弄，又不替他缓冲快感的接收，轮番经历过巅峰高潮的金发少年忍不住绞紧下体里深搅的肉柱，从紧绷的腹腔深处涌出一波热浪。  
莱因哈特不知道是不是自己的潮液烫到吉尔菲艾斯了，男人迅速抽出阴茎，双手还没从他臀瓣上撤下，清透的黏汁夹着此前被射进去的精液，大量从唇口倾泻，淫靡地顺着他的腿根流下。  
快感没有彻底褪去，因为他的身体还在被一双手揉捏把玩。男人结实的腹肌上已经被他先后数次射出的精液覆盖了大片，而他前方的玉茎半勃地垂着，还在源源不断地滴落靡乱身子里的汁水。  
金发少年蹙着好看的眉，他努力呼吸着，抬眼与身下的那双幽深的碧蓝眸子对视。对方带着一抹笑意，倒像是有意看他变成这副模样。  
莱因哈特感到极度的羞耻，却又极度的欢愉，哪怕这里发生的一切都不是真实的经历，他也获知了红发向导内心对自己的渴望。这个在他结合热发作时都不肯碰他一根头发的男人，现在却尽数射满了他的腹腔。  
膨胀的痒麻在他遍体游走，他任由快感驱使他的身体，双手握着红发男人的性器，挺直了纤细的脖颈让吉尔菲艾斯插入到底。在他身下的红发向导，则挑逗他敏感的耳垂，鼓励似的亲吻他的下巴。  
骨节分明的手指顺着他的小腹下滑，摸到他被插得合不拢的花穴前，用力按揉他裸露出来的蕊珠。  
少年陡然浑身激颤，身后的吉尔菲艾斯被他绞得低哼出来，扣紧他的窄胯捅在里面射出滚烫的精水。  
半硬的阴茎拔出来，带出莱因哈特体内分泌的粘腻银丝，浊白的精液跟着滴落，马上又被一根肉柱顶送回去。一个有别于之前的角度，直接抵上了莱因哈特腰软的那片柔嫩区域。  
身下的吉尔菲艾斯总算插入他的体内，而莱因哈特除了趴在吉尔菲艾斯身上什么都做不了。  
他只能跪趴着瘫在男人身上，那条水润的窄缝被数个吉尔菲艾斯翻搅成熟透的嫣红，正在熟稔地做着吞吐，从边缘溢出一圈绵白的沫挂在粗厚的柱身根部。  
身后一片炙热的掌心按在他的臀上，大拇指在他的穴眼上揉弄，颇有跟着阴茎一起插入的趋势。莱因哈特打了个激灵，他勉强偏过脸，一个红发男人目光灼灼地盯着他，下腹那根勃起正抵在他刚才按过的地方，随时准备捅进去。  
“不要……吉尔菲艾斯……”  
清脆的声线中蒙着浓浓的天然魅惑，莱因哈特明知呼叫起不到作用，却似乎念出这个名字就能获得允许身体被肆意蹂躏的慰藉。  
两根大拇指一起塞进他被阴茎撑满的身体，媚红的穴肉吞吃着硬足的一整根，似乎已经被撑开到了极致。  
滚烫的柱头顶在他的臀间，在男人抽离时趁着媚肉的吮吸挽留，悄然地顶替插入。  
身下的吉尔菲艾斯动作慢下来，到另一个吉尔菲艾斯插进来头部之后，整个人都不再动作。莱因哈特屏住了呼吸不敢动弹，粗厚的硕物研磨进他饱胀的甬道，给他一种随时会被撑坏的错觉。而这里是不会造成任何肉体伤害的精神世界，莱因哈特只能感觉到下穴传来极尽开拓的刺激，灵活的肉柱钻进来，似乎将他浑身都彻底贯穿。  
与心跳声一起放大的是穴道抽搐的挤压感，金发少年瘫软在红发向导结实的胸膛上，咬住自己轻轻发抖的手指。樱红色的唇缝间溢出透明的涎液，年轻哨兵敏锐的肤表一簇簇传递酸麻的快感波纹，颠得他整个人都化为一滩春水的容器，任身上的红发男人肆意汲取。

莱因哈特渐渐习惯了两根硕物的存在，柔软蜜穴自主地迎合，炙热的黏腻嫩肉紧紧包裹着带给他欢愉的男根，套弄着吞食他们溢出的涩液，淫靡地涂上每一寸穴壁。  
男人捞起莱因哈特的双肩提起他，让身下的吉尔菲艾斯缓缓退出来，另一个红发男人躺在他身下，打开他的双腿，对准少年正在被插的穴口塞入自己勃起的肉柱。  
重新被两个人贯穿的快感逼迫而上，莱因哈特颤抖地射出精液，在红发男人紧实的前腹上划下一条水痕。男人舔掉溅到自己唇上的汁水，按下莱因哈特的腰涡，奖励般地舔吮潮湿的绯红双乳。  
莱因哈特轻颤地环住男人的脖子，将自己的呼吸埋在火红的发丝间，滚烫的气息萦绕他的全身，刺激他敏感湿润的身体分泌出更多淫液。  
身后的吉尔菲艾斯也换了一个，他将胯压在少年的桃臀上，少年被他顶得趴在年长男人怀里上下起伏。  
身下的吉尔菲艾斯没有动，两个粗厚的阴茎紧紧埋在湿软的窄穴里，有一方动另一方就连带着在莱因哈特的体内滑动。  
莱因哈特下肢被塞满到又痒又胀，白嫩的双腿间歇地抽搐，前方压在两具躯体间的玉茎早就只能吐露出透明的腺液。迷茫的冰蓝色双目中没有焦距，扩散的瞳孔倒映着身边红发男人的身影，那些已经做过他的、还没做过他的，都毫不遮掩想和他纠缠的欲望。

两个红发男人一起动起来，粗厚的冠状前后卡在莱因哈特颤抖的湿软穴口，互相攀扶着埋进柔韧紧致的蜜穴。激爽的酸麻不间歇地大量灌进年轻哨兵通透的身体，莱因哈特立刻哭喊出声，极致的酸麻在他绷紧的神经上跳跃，快感所经之地泛起隐隐的刺痛。过载的感知能力似乎因极度的玩弄损坏了接受器官，但莱因哈特又无比确认这不是痛楚。  
交叠抽插的硕物不给莱因哈特适应的机会，他徒劳地抽动穴道想要跟上两人的节奏，却不断被强迫着撑开穴口。湿软的蜜唇黏腻滚烫，粗红的肉根相继杵着，接连在他被撑得胀开的紧致嫩穴中戳刺酸痒的源头。  
少年粉嫩的玉茎随着体内男人的动作或快或慢地射出液体，不知从什么时候开始就没有停下过流水。  
硕大的柱头对准深处弹跳着射出精种，烫得莱因哈特受惊地痉挛。  
不等他的嫩穴平息一些，一个身影压迫住他，身上传来熟悉的人体温度。紧接着一根硕物捅进了他水润细腻的软穴内，捣入他刚刚被射过精的地方发出细密的挤压声。  
年少的哨兵初次接触这样强烈的精神连接，他的红发向导整个过程中没有作出任何抚慰的发言，只是着迷地沉溺于和他交欢。视线中的白光愈发明亮，莱因哈特听闻自己渐弱的呼吸，一下子没入了水底。

金发哨兵睁开眼，距离他睡下已经过去了六个小时，他却完全没有睡着的断层，仿佛上一秒还置身于与吉尔菲艾斯的情爱之中。  
平时活泼的黄金狮子一反常态地趴在地上，灵动的蓝眼睛疲惫地盯着他，尾巴有气无力地甩了甩。它站起来向莱因哈特走了两步，又步伐不稳地歪倒下去。  
莱因哈特看着它有些湿漉漉的金色毛发，意识到昨晚的发生一切都是真实的——它的确被吉尔菲艾斯的鬃狼侵犯了。因此将它由自身精神力具象化出来的莱因哈特，在彼此不分的精神世界中，接收到了所有来自精神体交流的信息。  
他安慰了一番小狮子，缓缓扶着床头坐起。腰际传来隐隐的酸痛，年少的金发哨兵不禁红了脸，虽然没有弄脏衣裤床单，下身却似乎还记得被吉尔菲艾斯进入数次的充实感……少年摇晃着他金灿灿的蓬松短发，将此刻不恰当的念头甩了出去。  
“莱因哈特，希望今后也有机会和你一起工作。”一位蜜发的哨兵向他伸出手，莱因哈特看着他，又看了看他身边深棕色头发的哨兵，笑着回握住：“一定会的。”  
由于向导的稀缺，哨兵单身或是与同类组合搭档并不稀奇，只是彼此间的性情相斥，往往很难相处下去。莱因哈特临间的住户就是少有的双哨兵组合，吉尔菲艾斯不在的这几个月，莱因哈特常和他们一起执行任务。虽然年龄相差了十来岁，却意外地合得来，为此莱因哈特第一次交到了吉尔菲艾斯之外的朋友。  
“有了吉尔菲艾斯，可别把我们忘了。”小个子的米达麦亚调侃道，“还没见到面，你整个人的状态都不一样了。”  
“最好今后能带上你的向导一起行动，我们就不用分到奥贝斯坦了。”  
“喂，罗严塔尔……”  
莱因哈特轻声一笑，“没关系，我想奥贝斯坦就算本人听见了也不会说什么。”  
哨兵的精神力不稳定，为此执行任务必须搭配至少一位向导以稳定情绪及发挥。这三位哨兵就非常不凑巧地，被分配给一个缺乏感性的冷彻向导奥贝斯坦。据说没有几个人见过他的精神体，加上性格极其冷漠，奥贝斯坦是向导中为数不多的单身。  
“他的能力毋庸置疑，但我真的不喜欢和他合作。”  
“反正如果是吉尔菲艾斯的话，就没有任何问题了对吧？”  
被调侃的金发少年面色立刻涨红，辩解道：“吉尔菲艾斯和其他向导不一样……”  
“是是，吉尔菲艾斯是最好的向导。”  
“如果是吉尔菲艾斯的话，甚至都不用你出手。”两个人先后模仿着莱因哈特平时的语气，羞赧的金发少年握紧了拳头颤抖，小狮子在一旁挠着地面。  
两个哨兵都没有向导的关系，莱因哈特起先克制了自己想要念叨吉尔菲艾斯有多么好的冲动。而接触的时间一长，他意识到这两个哨兵比起具有安抚作用的向导，对彼此似乎更加依赖，便不再顾忌对吉尔菲艾斯的夸赞。  
“不逗你了，吉尔菲艾斯想必也等得不耐烦了吧。”两人冲他招招手：“下次再会。”  
“……嗯，再会。”  
一想到自己的红发向导已经结束了任务要来接他回家，莱因哈特的内心一阵雀跃。自从和吉尔菲艾斯登记同居过后，他再也回不到从前在分配的静音室中独自生活的日子。他渴望接受外界的一切声音、画面与温度，透过红发向导温柔的屏障，莱因哈特一点点接触着这个世界应有的模样。原来海浪里有海鸟翅膀的扑棱声，原来夏天的树叶下有虫鸣，莱因哈特被白噪音一直保护完好的精密感官，因为吉尔菲艾斯的存在才遇见了生机。

还在安检口吉尔菲艾斯就从人群中找到了莱因哈特，数月未见他却丝毫未变，甚至舍不得莱因哈特提行李，尽管莱因哈特是一个哨兵。  
金发少年被红发男人碰了手臂，一夜“好”梦的内容浮现眼前，一下甩开了吉尔菲艾斯的手。见吉尔菲艾斯面露疑惑，莱因哈特忙道：“我自己提着就好。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不与他争辩，宠溺地叹息一声，自然地搂过他的肩膀。平时再熟悉不过的动作在少年心里带上了别的意味，他努力想摆出平常心，却怎么都办不到。  
“莱因哈特，你好像……长高了一点。”  
“是吗？”少年喜道，踮起脚要和吉尔菲艾斯比身高，他抬起头撞进那双碧蓝的眸子，经不住又面颊燥热。  
“上一次见还没到我的鼻梁，现在快到眼睛了。”红发男人感叹道，“只是两三个月没见，你居然就快17岁了。”  
莱因哈特的心脏砰砰直跳，“嗯，然后我快要成年了。”他刻意强调了“成年”的发音，想要暗示吉尔菲艾斯一些事，吉尔菲艾斯却表现得非常正常。  
只是吉尔菲艾斯越正常，莱因哈特反倒觉得越不正常，就算不是真正的生理结合，昨晚那样的精神结合也远超出了普通结合的程度，吉尔菲艾斯怎么还能保持这样淡然？难道他很习惯，又或者只是想忘记？  
莱因哈特越想越难以平复心情，忍不住问道：“吉尔菲艾斯……你不记得了吗？”  
“记得什么？”红发男人眼神闪躲了一下。  
金发少年敏锐地捕捉到了吉尔菲艾斯的心虚，不快道：“你昨天休息得好吗？”  
“……挺好的。问这个干什么？我脸色不好吗？”  
哨兵审视着红发向导的面容，以他对吉尔菲艾斯的了解，精神体之间出格的交流，对方应该会表现得羞愧，而不是怪异地遮掩：“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底怎了？”  
红发的男人自知逃不过哨兵的观察力，摸了摸鼻尖：“没怎么。出任务时遇到一点意外，早就没事了。”  
莱因哈特没料到吉尔菲艾斯想逃避的原因居然是任务事故，后知后觉地屏住了呼吸。对方在精神世界没有回应过他，要是他的头脑更清醒一点，就该意识到吉尔菲艾斯当时没有自我意识……要让一个吉尔菲艾斯这样的向导陷入混沌状态，一定是他的精神屏障被强行粉碎过。根据昨晚的状况来看，吉尔菲艾斯很可能今天早上还处于昏迷，吉尔菲艾斯究竟接了什么任务？  
而再亲密的关系，莱因哈特也不能直接过问政府委托的内容。  
“所以……怎么了吗？我不记得什么了？”  
莱因哈特一愣，白皙的面容上浮起两抹浅红，撇开了眼睛：“……没什么。今天早上你的精神体表现得有点怪异。”  
“莱因哈特的狮子也有点怪异哦，”红发男子笑道，“看起来无精打采的。”  
鬃狼正在好奇小狮子为什么不让它们接近，忽然纷纷警觉地挺直脊背，红发向导跟着看向一旁，不远处有一个瘦高的男子，正巧也在看向这边。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，那个人你认识吗？”  
“……不认识。但他是蔷薇十字会的。”  
莱因哈特凝视着吉尔菲艾斯专注的打量眼神，低声道：“他叫奥贝斯坦，我和他一起出过任务。”  
吉尔菲艾斯转过头来，神情是前所未有的严肃：“政府委托？”  
“不是政府委托，也不只我一个哨兵。”莱因哈特补充道，“还有另外一对哨兵，他们是搭档。”  
面无表情的消瘦男人不再关注他们，穿过一侧的优先通道离开了大厅。  
碧蓝的双眸深不见底，红发男人抿了抿唇：“他的级别应该在我之上，不像是出来接受委托的向导。”  
“也就是说我今后接触不到了吗？”  
“或许吧。”吉尔菲艾斯低声道，揉了揉莱因哈特柔软的金发：“话说回来，没有我这个唠叨的人在，你有没有觉得轻松点？”  
莱因哈特轻哼一声，“我发现没有向导的打扰，和哨兵组合也很有效率呢。”  
“这样啊，”红发男人发出失望的声音，“看来一个人睡会觉得冷的就只有我了。”  
金发少年闻言按耐住面上的笑意，似是无意地提起：“既然如此，今后可以特别允许你睡在我怀里。”  
哨兵的身体机能优越，体温通常都比向导与普通人高，在一年四季如春的塔内环境中，倒也不会真的需要靠哨兵取暖。  
高个的红发男子温和地笑出声：“莱因哈特长大了，越来越可靠了呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

经过这短短数月的分离，再度重逢的两人之间默契明显更甚从前，举手投足甚至是一个眼神，彼此就能明白对方在想什么。吉尔菲艾斯对莱因哈特的精神梳理可以更加通透，对莱因哈特来说，有时似乎是吉尔菲艾斯在替他思考了一样。  
在这样的促进作用下，发挥稳定的莱因哈特很快晋升为了次席哨兵，这意味着一旦开战，他将作为首席哨兵的副官辅助出战，或是率领自己的舰队直接站上一线作战。与此同时，他的内心已经远远不满足于当上首席哨兵，而是伸向了更远方——成为哨兵中的最高领袖，同时也是塔的领导者。  
莱因哈特所在的塔内，除了领袖哨兵所执政的政党，蔷薇十字会是其衍生出管理向导的工会。起初是挑选三位首席哨兵协同管理，而随着战争的爆发对哨兵需求增大，权力逐渐转交到后备的普通人手中，如今几乎完全由普通人主导。尽管吉尔菲艾斯没有明显表现出对工会的反感，但莱因哈特知道蔷薇十字会有让他的向导异常的地方。首席哨兵尚且可以对蔷薇十字会造成直接影响，而想要进行清查，只有最高领袖有这个权力。  
尽管向导与哨兵的分级并不能完全对等转换，但按照吉尔菲艾斯所说，莱因哈特的阶位已经在他之上了。作为奖励，又恰逢是两人登记的一周年，吉尔菲艾斯为莱因哈特带回了少年最爱的海绵蛋糕，还特许这次可以饮用甜酒。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，”年轻的哨兵喝了些酒，壮胆询问起自己颇为在意的事：“你进入混沌状态的次数多吗？”  
红发男人顶不住少年好奇的眼神，答道：“以我的工作来说，两次不算多。”  
“都是怎么发生的呢？”  
“第一次的时候我还是新手，疏导情绪不稳定，上次是精神屏障被粉碎了。”  
如莱因哈特猜想的一样，但他对自己向导的能力心知肚明：“真的有比你的精神屏障更坚固的存在吗？”  
“当然，”吉尔菲艾斯笑道，“向导的屏障只能做保护作用，而哨兵往往能向自己的屏障里注入攻击能力。”  
金发哨兵不悦地看着自己的向导，因为吉尔菲艾斯没有及时作出否定回答有些不高兴。“……但哨兵要怎么形成屏障？”莱因哈特努力集中了一会儿精神力，微弱的光膜续成薄薄的一层，又瞬间散去。  
“狂化的哨兵可以。”红发向导声音压低了些，“当他们失去对理智的控制，精神力反而会极度集中，就能形成尖锐的精神屏障。”  
莱因哈特从来没有亲眼见过狂化哨兵，他所学习的理论中，哨兵的情绪受到极大的刺激或创伤才会进入狂化状态。当然也有控制力极强的哨兵能够在作战时将自身调节成狂化的模式，这种往往需要匹配度极高且达成了深度结合的向导在场辅助，否则很容易失控，后果不堪设想。  
“吉尔菲艾斯经常和狂化哨兵打交道吗？”  
“嗯……”红发男人的回答犹豫了，他盯着金发少年的眼睛，认真道：“我的每一任哨兵都进入过狂化状态。”  
这听起来绝对不正常，金发哨兵不由愣住，下意识地问：“他们还好吗？”  
“现在都过得不错。”吉尔菲艾斯抿了口甜酒，见莱因哈特面色异样，忙解释道：“偶尔工作上会接触，询问过两句。私下已经没有来往了。”  
金发少年反应过来，白皙的脸庞顿时涨红：“我没有在意这个。”他转了转手中的酒杯，低声问道：“我也会进入狂化状态吗？”  
年长的男人再度陷入沉默，“……我们只有过普通的精神连接，如果要刺激到你一定会是更出格的动作，攻击伤害你之类的背叛行为。你只要记得我绝不会这么做就行了。”  
年轻的哨兵懵懂地点点头，继续吃着盘子里的蛋糕。红发向导斟酌着，缓声道：“……还有一种情况，你看到我在你面前被杀死。”  
莱因哈特插起樱桃的手指一抖，冰蓝色的双目顿时圆睁，吉尔菲艾斯安抚地按住他的手背：“不要相信。只有你见过我所有的精神体，所以如果你看到单个的‘我’被杀死了，那一定不是真的。”  
“我不要看见这个。”  
光是想象一下吉尔菲艾斯被伤害的画面，金色的小狮子便不安地在原地打转。吉尔菲艾斯心道自己失言，安抚说：“那就不要去想这个了，我只是在做假设。”  
“假设也不要……”  
金发哨兵委屈道，牢牢抱住吉尔菲艾斯不肯松手，完全忘记了是自己先主动问起。“吉尔菲艾斯不可以比我先死。”  
红发男子不免笑道：“这不公平呀，我比你大了12岁。”  
“向导的寿命本来就比哨兵要长。”少年固执地说，“总之吉尔菲艾斯不准丢下我一个人。”  
吉尔菲艾斯没想到仅仅是预警就对莱因哈特的影响这样大，既心疼又觉得可爱，心动之余却不免保有顾忌，只得继续安慰不停。

平时莱因哈特并非是开不起玩笑的人，像今天这样失常还是第一次，考虑到少年纯真的心性，吉尔菲艾斯有意向对方表示亲昵，睡时主动将少年纤细的腰肢圈在臂弯中，火红的脑袋枕在对方平坦柔软的胸口。  
惴惴不安了一天的莱因哈特紧紧环住红发向导宽阔的肩膀，想要与其融为一体般用力地缠住年长的男人。  
肢体亲密纠缠的两人各自怀揣着心思，又是夜深人静的时刻，哨兵血液里的酒精蔓延开来，一股陌生的热流在他的身体里乱窜。金发少年的呼吸渐渐乱了，红发向导察觉到他精神的躁动，怀中躯体的温度也在上升。  
“……莱因哈特？”  
“我……我只是有点热……”  
金发少年涨红着脸辩解道，下肢轻颤着，精致小巧的面容渐渐透出粉色，竟像是结合热的症状。虽然距离上次还不满一个周期，但莱因哈特尚且年轻，又饮了酒，或许是发作不稳定的关系。  
红发男人在他胸口的温度令他燥热难耐，莱因哈特忍不住叠起双腿，不适地动了动。吉尔菲艾斯摸到他汗湿的背部，快速道：“我先出去一下，你等着我。”  
“嗯……”  
少年的呼吸都变得滚烫，所依赖的向导一离开，他更加感到无助。想起吉尔菲艾斯上次喂给他的向导素，金发哨兵一把拉开床头柜，拆掉服用了一整板，哆嗦地蜷回被子里。  
年长的男人回来时，少年已经胡乱扯开了衣服，被子被踢到了地上。  
吉尔菲艾斯重新躺到金发少年的身边，他带着一身凉凉的湿气，莱因哈特忍不住往他身上贴。上次还即刻见效的向导素这次丝毫没起到作用，汗湿的金发贴在莱因哈特光洁白皙的额头上，他搂着吉尔菲艾斯的脖子，勃起的下体顶在男人的大腿侧。吉尔菲艾斯对他的触碰迟钝了不少，竟是冲过冷水澡后对自己的感官竖起了屏障。  
情欲烧身到了这种程度，年轻的哨兵依旧没有表现出一点攻击力，吉尔菲艾斯心下有些奇怪，却也来不及细究，他稳住自身触感的隔膜，小心地将手伸进莱因哈特的丝质底裤中。  
少年的腿间已经是湿黏一片，韧性的柱身在他手中弹跳，细滑的双腿更是夹住他的手腕，将腿间那根敏感的物件向吉尔菲艾斯的掌心中递送。  
沙哑而魅惑的吐息就散在他的耳根，吉尔菲艾斯侧躺着替他撸动了两下，见少年缩在他怀里对他全心全意信任的乖巧模样，忍不住压住莱因哈特，温热的大手圈住对方挺立的玉茎，摆动手腕快速套弄。  
年轻的金发哨兵立刻绷紧了身子，绵软的哼叫变得急促，粉色的玉足踮起将更多弱点暴露出来。  
如果只是这样倒还可以忍受，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯竟在这时有意卸了一部分对他触觉的淡化，原本就敏感的器官不断接收到一层层的挤压快感，温热的掌心占有着他的柱身，逼得少年冰色的双眸化出几滴凝珠来。  
他蹙紧了好看的眉头，娇嫩的冠状擦过向导手心的纹路，纤细的脖颈里经不住发出舒爽的叹息。  
少年像一只黏人的猫科动物缠在吉尔菲艾斯的手臂上，红发男人两指夹住埋在细软毛发中的根部，笔直玉柱下的两粒卵囊轻轻提起，伴随着少年忽然拔高的娇吟将浊白的玉露推挤出来。  
断断续续的温热粘液流了吉尔菲艾斯一手，他延迟的钝化感官不能体会更清晰的肌肤相亲，但少年发泄了一次软下来了些，任凭他略带好奇地揉捏着两颗韧性的玉团。  
他兜在手指上细细把玩，少年泄出的蜜液黏糊糊地粘在自己胯间。  
刚刚发泄完的少年还处于不应期，但依旧敏感，吉尔菲艾斯这样挑弄他，又让他动了想要更进一步的心思。  
莱因哈特修长白皙的两臂勾着红发男人的脖子，他将柔软的唇瓣印上去，伸出舌尖细细描绘男人的脉搏。  
柔软的臀部抬起来在吉尔菲艾斯温热的掌心上磨蹭，莱因哈特平时清亮的声线朦胧而沙哑：“吉尔菲艾斯，我想要……”  
金发少年的不安分让吉尔菲艾斯挑逗他玉囊的手指无意滑到了更后方，细腻的肌肤引诱着吉尔菲艾斯，柔嫩两瓣夹住了他的手指。  
吉尔菲艾斯不知道未经世事的少年怎么会这样自然地邀请他，哪怕莱因哈特乐意这么做，也至少该有一点生理抗拒。但金发少年已经彻底陷入结合热，看起来只要能获得快感替他缓解情欲，对他做什么都是被允许的。  
年长的男人在少年滑腻的腿间揉摸着将指尖打湿，贴着柔软的臀瓣将中指送进去。他触摸到一处小小的娇嫩入口，便轻柔地按进一些。  
少年体内像是可以翻搅的蜜罐，吉尔菲艾斯仅仅是伸入一节手指，就被湿热的壁肉层层包裹，顶进去被阻碍着，拔出来又黏着银丝，吸着他不准他走。  
吉尔菲艾斯淡化的触感摸不出莱因哈特体内的妙处，只是观察着对方的反应，硬是将整根手指都藏了进去，试探般地转了转。  
“嗯——”  
莱因哈特咬紧下唇，紧致的蜜穴被开拓的触感与精神世界中不同，不完全那样顺利，也不完全那样舒爽，卡在高大男人手指根部的穴口有一丝灼痛感。  
年长男人的手指对纤细的少年来说略显粗砺，只是一切的接触都带着现实的局限与真实，反倒勾起了哨兵难耐的结合欲。  
胀痛中带着痒麻，吉尔菲艾斯往深处送一点，莱因哈特轻哼出声，沙沙地不似平常清脆，却绵绵地叫人耳根酥软。红发向导已经闭塞了自己大部分的触觉和嗅觉，却在莱因哈特这样娇媚的喘息中起了反应。  
“……莱因哈特，感觉怎么样？”  
“里面……满满的……”  
金发少年几近用着气音回复着，吉尔菲艾斯稍稍勾一勾指肚，敏感的哨兵立刻绞紧他，炙热的柔壁包裹着红发向导的手指，透过迟钝的感官仍然传递着烫人的温度。  
红发向导动用着精神力的特权，轻易找到了莱因哈特酸软的穴位。有力的指肚按在上面滑一圈，就令莱因哈特抖着射出了精液，他揉弄一番，少年便不自觉地痉挛，狭长的眉眼摆出诱人的姿态。  
吉尔菲艾斯不敢与他对视，强忍着回应的冲动，伏下身去含住少年挺立的乳珠。  
灵活的舌尖快速舔弄莱因哈特敏感的乳粒，少年酥软的胸脯一片嫣红，含住手指的部分放松下来，渐渐可以迎合男人手指的抽插。  
修长的指节趁机不断在莱因哈特的紧缝中翻搅，年轻的金发哨兵软了身子，躺在男人身下被对方的两指勾得无力动弹。  
不知是哪里分泌的黏液，莱因哈特的体内渐渐变得湿润，前方玉白的细嫩阴茎翘起，看起来已经完全沉迷于快感之中。  
红发男人下身的状况并没有因为部分感官的屏障比莱因哈特好上多少，他胀硬的下体竖在自己的小腹上，偶尔被莱因哈特的小腿蹭到，便不受控制地在短裤中跳动。  
他的手指在莱因哈特的体内留恋地抽送着，这里明明软得一塌糊涂，却看起来能够吞吃一根坚硬无比的肉柱……  
“……吉尔菲艾斯，进来吧……”  
少年的声音似乎被雾雨润过，楚楚的叫人难以抗拒。而努力保持着头脑清醒的红发向导，自然不会忘记一旦形成生理结合会对双方造成多大的影响。他用自己的勃起压住少年的，随着挺腰的频率在对方的甬道里抽动手指。  
“你知道我进去的话意味着什么吗？”  
冰蓝色的狭长双目盈润地凝视着他：“我们再也不会分开了……”  
“不对。”红发男人低声纠正道，不甚明显地苦笑了一下：“是我们不能被分开。”  
莱因哈特没有等到吉尔菲艾斯的解释，突如其来的放大刺激逼迫他分了神，极致的爽利在他的体内回荡，迎着结合热的激流将少年原本白皙的身子染得遍体绯红。  
高大的红发男人趴在他身上，抖动着恢复了平稳的吐息。深邃的碧蓝双眼神色复杂地看着他，最终也没有多言，只是压上湿热的吻，像普通的恋人做完爱那样缠绵。  
莱因哈特不明白吉尔菲艾斯为什么明明想要他，却每次都这样收了手，他隐隐觉得对方在逃避和他锁死，但这又违背了吉尔菲艾斯最真实的心思。

 

年轻的金发哨兵安稳地度过了这次结合热，他的向导则过得十分焦躁。吉尔菲艾斯想避免和莱因哈特谈及工会的事，却不凑巧地，莱因哈特正式被编入了蔷薇十字会长期合作的哨兵团队，即刻开始了一系列的战前定向培训。  
一个以向导为主的工会，自然无法提供体能与搏斗技巧的训练，为此大部分的培训都是围绕精神共鸣展开，让哨兵更适应向导共感力的影响。  
莱因哈特不喜欢接受吉尔菲艾斯之外的向导，而战场上一组哨兵只会匹配一个向导，未必每次都是他的吉尔菲艾斯。  
除开和向导共同作业的训练，有一项精神疏通是需要哨兵独自完成，以应付向导缺失的情况。其他的项目只是让莱因哈特感到不适，却也能勉强自己去做，这一项他则无论如何都无法配合。  
他和其他的哨兵一样，能活动的关节全被固定，再进入独立的封闭舱内。  
腾起的雾气填充了狭窄的舱体，莱因哈特很快意识到吉尔菲艾斯那天对他提起狂化哨兵时，他尤为抗拒的原因——  
一只红色的鬃狼兴奋地向他跑来，金发少年蹲下身想要抚摸它的毛发，在触及之时一截尖锐的长枪猛然刺穿了鬃狼的躯体。温热的腥红溅到他的手上，莱因哈特呆在原地，全然没有反应过来发生了什么。  
鬃狼消失了，留下一滩鲜艳的血迹。紧接着又一只鬃狼走进他的视野，莱因哈特不敢动作，但鬃狼没逃过同样的命运。  
这次他的衣摆也湿了，莱因哈特闭紧双眼集中精神力保持冷静，却一直心神不定。吉尔菲艾斯曾经告诉过他，能看见全部的只有他一个，所以这一定只是试验……  
他悄悄睁开眼，自己正站在血池中央，四周都是飞溅的血滴，刺鼻的铁锈味没有任何阻碍地灌入他的鼻腔。鬃狼已经变成了吉尔菲艾斯的模样，红发男人的脖子和胸口渗出和他发色一样鲜艳的红色，往日承载着温和目光的碧蓝瞳孔中只剩下一堆黯淡的灰烬。  
莱因哈特痛苦地皱起眉头，神经纤维的末梢如同被灼烧般将他的思绪紧紧拧在一起，逼得他透不过气。他想要跳脱出这禁锢，却被强有力的屏障封锁住，越是集中不了精神力去突破，金发哨兵就越发暴躁，不稳定的力量在他纤细的躯体中逐层渗透，一点点侵入到意识的深处。  
“不要进入狂化状态，莱因哈特……”  
金发哨兵回过神，直立的镜头躺到，他竟是睡在床上。年长的红发男人搂着他的腰，英挺的鼻梁亲昵地顶住了他的脸颊。  
少年的动静不小，红发男人睁开惺忪的眼，困惑道：“怎么了？”  
“我梦见——”金发少年迫不及待地想要复述梦中骇人的画面，张口却发现自己的脑海中已经一片空白。  
“梦见什么了？”  
“我……我不记得了。”莱因哈特扯出一个抱歉的笑容，拼命搜罗着梦境的痕迹，却怎么抓不住朦胧的片段。  
年长的向导神色担忧，捧起他煞白的精致脸庞，轻轻一吻拂过他的额头。  
“是不是累到做了噩梦？再睡一会儿吧。”  
金发少年定了定神，用力抱紧了高大的男人：“嗯。”

 

自莱因哈特晋升为次席哨兵以来，边缘哨塔之间的矛盾逐渐激化，战火蔓延波及到费沙、奥丁等重点哨塔。表面维持和平的轴心阵营与同盟阵营，也悄然在此时开战。  
还在训练阶段的莱因哈特暂时不能直接参与核心战斗，但作为次席哨兵，他被首批分配到一线执行战后清理。这种听起来没有挑战性的任务让莱因哈特提不起兴趣，但能与吉尔菲艾斯一同执行已经是近日来最令他舒心的事，他有段日子没和吉尔菲艾斯一同出任务了，更别提是他最期待的战事。  
如果说向导平时的作用是能让哨兵吃下正常口味的食物、穿上普通材质的衣服，到了战场上，向导则是哨兵最重要的庇护。这里需要绝对冷静清晰的头脑与隔绝一切杂音气息的强力屏障，向导要在弥漫的焦烟中随时协调哨兵的感官，尤其要避免敌方向导对哨兵精神力破坏性的影响。  
莱因哈特第一次见到数目如此庞大的人体残骸，就算吉尔菲艾斯淡化了他的嗅觉与听觉，其怒张的狰狞还是震撼了纯真的少年。  
“莱因哈特，你去整备武器吧。”红发向导轻声说：“我来统计名单。”  
数以群记的鬃狼四散开来，效率确实要比莱因哈特高上些许。  
“……那集中处理的时候叫我。”金发哨兵不再坚持，但隐隐有一丝道不明的不安伏在他的胸口下，压得他透不过气。  
红发搭档点点头，神情略有凝重，显然和他一样察觉到了不对劲。他不免频频回头观望四周的格局，走到战壕附近，莱因哈特的内心更加疑惑了。  
尽管没有过实战经验，丰富的作战模拟也足够让莱因哈特确定，这种程度的死伤，尸体不应当是这样分布。换言之……当场死亡的士兵们不会自己乱爬，这些尸堆一定是被人动过。根据遗体大量移动的状况，向导没有这么充沛的体能，很有可能是存活的哨兵，或是一队普通士兵。  
如果是这样，那则要小心幸存的生者到底是己方还是敌方。而敌方战后遗留的哨兵，在向导支援不足的情况下，无论是遇上他还是遇上共感力极强的吉尔菲艾斯，应该都没有胜算。  
金发少年暗自握紧了拳，明明已经排除了威胁，为什么他还这么紧张？

吉尔菲艾斯正在逐个录入亡者的信息，为首的头狼忽然停下巡视的动作，警惕地竖起耳朵。红发向导也在此时感知到非同寻常的气息，不等他对来者展开解读，一只恶极的鬣狗竟带着势不可挡的冲击直接攻向注意力已经分散出去的莱因哈特。  
迎面袭来强劲的精神干扰，哨兵没做出及时反应，他的红发向导比对方更先一步察觉到动机，敏锐的鬃狼争先恐后地试图包抄迅捷的鬣狗。  
莱因哈特被突然急速增固以至于显露了实体的屏障推得向前扑倒一步，对方见状狡猾地转变了攻击目标，一口咬住身上体型大它一圈的鬃狼，轻易碎裂了鬃狼的颈骨。  
普通的鬣狗已经是相当棘手的对象，而这一只的主人似乎正在濒临死亡，食腐的精神体在同伴消逝的刺激中变得愈发亢奋。尽管它看不见所有的鬃狼，还是能通过示威的气息探查到其他精神体的存在，亢奋的鬣狗几近搏命般撕咬着围困它的鬃狼群。  
没能占据先攻的优势，混战中疲于防守的鬃狼肉眼可见地数目减少了，黄金狮子驱赶上来，鬣狗错失了最佳的偷袭机会，没有持续疯战，一溜烟地消失在残垣的尽头。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！你还好吧？”  
金发哨兵试图冲过来，却被屏障阻挡了步伐。“抱歉。”吉尔菲艾斯皱起眉，不甚灵敏地散去了实体的隔膜。  
精神体的损伤给他带来了不小的影响，屏障的收放已经无法自如。莱因哈特担忧地看着他，红发男人摆摆手：“没事，休息一下就好了。不过刚才那个向导很麻烦，你要注意一些。”  
既然出现的偷袭者是向导，那么在战后造成场面混乱的极有可能是与之匹配的哨兵。只是惯用的策略是首先攻击向导以扰乱哨兵，怎么会有人反过来实施？虽然就结果而言，受伤的的确是反应更快吉尔菲艾斯——  
年长的向导揉着自己的额角，莱因哈特不便打搅他的自我调节，轻声道：“我先去通知二队这里有身份不明的觉醒者。”

如吉尔菲艾斯所料，精神体为鬣狗的遗留向导没有急着二次发动攻击，在商讨出对策前，两人一同将本方的官兵遗体清理完毕。  
共感力恢复一些后，吉尔菲艾斯试着勘测到了残存觉醒者的所在地，是来自一间特殊修建的地下密室。这场战争的规模显然还达不到需要刻意修建密室的程度，他颇感怪异。但不等他向哨兵汇报，一只手忽然扣紧他的脚踝，将他拉入密不见底的尸堆之下。  
金发哨兵警醒地转过头，却没能感知到他的向导。他立刻循着吉尔菲艾斯最后出现的地方翻找下去，竟有一条临时挖出的密道，肢体残缺的数具腐尸堵住了入口。  
莱因哈特强忍着骤然刺鼻的气味一跃而下，通道中杂乱回荡着来自已亡觉醒者的精神力余波，就算是身为共感较弱的哨兵，也难免受到混乱信息的波及。  
越往深处走，越是受到干扰，金发哨兵已经意识到自己的精力在被削弱，莫名的焦躁一点点爬上他的脊椎。  
不详的湿气在哨兵紧张的感官旁盘旋，数不清的哀咽交替攻击着莱因哈特脆弱的心防。偏偏此刻联系不上吉尔菲艾斯，来自红发向导的屏障渐渐抵挡不住萧瑟的渗透，莱因哈特觉得似乎周围冷了起来。  
通道的方向只有一条，却怎么都捉不住吉尔菲艾斯残存的气息，金发少年的军靴上沾染到不少新鲜的污秽血泥，已经开始控制不住隐在骨子里的暴躁。  
不知是什么液体滴落的声音，砸在地面上格外清晰，比起之前的凄厉怨念，空荡荡的反倒更渗人。  
但精神状况已经濒临失控的哨兵没有丝毫退却，冰蓝色的锋利视线中赫然出现了一具悄无声息的熟悉躯体，霎时剥去了年轻哨兵一身的戾气。  
这一次是真实的。莱因哈特无比清晰地了解到，因为他的黄金狮子也在颤抖，金色毛发全部惊诧地绷直竖立，喉咙中发出撕裂声带的嚎叫。  
吉尔菲艾斯包裹住他周身的屏障一点点化为细碎的光斑，直至全部消弭。而莱因哈特仔细被保护着的精密感官没有丝毫扩散，它们依然极度集中着，没有受到外界的扰乱。  
金发的年轻哨兵此刻已经无暇顾及任何其他，他所有的精神力都集中在他的红发向导身上，那个平时对他百般宠溺、万事都会顺他心意的温柔男人，已经连他的命令都不听了。  
“吉尔菲艾斯！”金发少年察觉不到自己的浑身因精神力集中而陷入高烧的状态，他倾尽自己所有的感知力去寻找吉尔菲艾斯的鬃狼，却没有一只回应他。  
红发男人浑身无伤，安静地躺在他怀里，看起来只是睡着了一样。  
莱因哈特忽然有一种极度强烈的欲望想要破坏，灼烧的冲动在他血管内流窜，炙热的痛感穿透他每一粒细胞。哨兵听见了它们的死亡，新细胞从它们体内破出将旧的它们撕碎，极速循环的血流中诞生了更具侵蚀性的后代。  
一切都驱动他去发泄，年轻哨兵尖锐的视界中一片血红。白皙纤细的手臂上青筋突起，而他不愿放下陷入沉睡的吉尔菲艾斯。任体内翻滚的刀刃刮伤他的神经，搅烂捣碎他的五脏六腑，莱因哈特也茫然地动弹不了一步。

金色的狮子凑近莱因哈特，它连续三天三夜寻找着吉尔菲艾斯的鬃狼，依旧一无所获。  
吉尔菲艾斯的身上与他相贴的地方湿漉漉的，莱因哈特体内换出的血液浸湿了男人干燥的衣服。  
有人轻轻拍了他的肩膀，挫骨的痛楚逼回莱因哈特刻意钝化的触感，他勉强自己忍受着新生组织蚕食脊髓的刺痛，回头看见了一抹熟悉的蜜发与棕发。


	4. Chapter 4

吉尔菲艾斯已经试过了许多方法，还是没能从这里出去。  
判断方位和地理透视一直是他的强项，为此他研究了数周，更清晰地意识到他身处的应该是那个所谓“灵魂黑洞”的“井”。  
这里是所有陷入神游的哨兵或被情绪淹没的向导意识最终消失的地方。陷入混沌的吉尔菲艾斯可以在数小时内就重新与外界取得联系，但这里……他所知的任何冲破思维引力的技巧都不凑效。  
无序改变的方位，更像是被随心所欲操控的漩涡，哪怕吉尔菲艾斯在原地转向，所接收的信息也无法对等。  
除此之外，他的体感也脱离了主观感知。有时他会突然感觉到饿，或突然感觉到胸闷，甚至突然感受到彻骨的严寒或炙烤的灼痛。唯独没有疲惫，哪怕他身心俱疲也无法入睡，因为这里不允许意识的中断，他只得学会了冥想。  
球形隔膜中的周期脉冲替他记录昼夜无常的时间，每天都一样，又每天都有点不一样。他想念莱因哈特，但这些思念就和他释放出去的希望同样是无用功，永远传达不到真实世界的彼方。  
他早该想到自己会是这个下场，因为他一次都没能阻止过工会试图培育黑暗哨兵的非法实验，而他只不过是一个可以为此牺牲的自变量。在他之前，已经有过数个向导掉入“井”中，从此以失踪的名义在现任成员手册上除名，成为历史的遗像。与他们匹配的哨兵，仅有过精神结合的还能通过数次洗脑强行斩断链接恢复正常的生活，再不济也无非是被剥夺了觉醒者的能力，至少还能做为一个普通人健康活着。而那些有过生理结合终身绑定的哨兵，身心一同留下的另一个人的印记无法抹除，为此一旦失去自己的向导，瞬间就会暴走，生命迹象往往只能延续一两天。更为悲惨的是，他们的向导往往并没有真正死亡，而是在被迫催眠过后重新与下一个哨兵结合。  
吉尔菲艾斯身为这样一个所谓的“父本”向导，他未被检测出的完整精神体可以避免他被彻底催眠，却对深不可测的组织体系无能为力。他唯一能做的，就是尽可能延缓同样的结果开在莱因哈特身上。  
这其中当然也有他的私心，吉尔菲艾斯过去的哨兵进入狂化状态时，身为向导的他也并不好过。而与从前的哨兵解除连接吉尔菲艾斯尚且能冷静应对，如果换了莱因哈特，他一定会就此迷失。拥抱在怀不是，忍痛放手也不是，数个莱因哈特梦中惊醒的夜晚，他都想向莱因哈特坦白一切，但那样等待他们的只会是无尽的意识流放。  
莱因哈特在外面做着什么呢？  
红发男子盯着自己的掌心，至少他现在没有感觉到悲伤。这意味着莱因哈特还活着，没有像过去他镇压的那些失控的狂化哨兵，将自己逼到崩溃的极限。那个爱对他撒娇的莱因哈特，回家晚了会生闷气的莱因哈特……还是一如既往地生机勃勃，决心要成为全哨兵的统领吗？  
吉尔菲艾斯不自觉笑了一下，他发现自己竟宁愿莱因哈特不受他的牵连，继续做那个充满了活力的野心家。

 

高挑的俊美青年在行走时，轻盈的步伐会带动他秀丽的金色长发随风扬起，朝阳将其光辉散作点点耀眼的金尘，为他精致动人的容貌胧上一层柔光。黄金的狮子常年伴他左右，褪去了稚嫩绒毛变得威风凛凛的双翼收于背后，灵动的冰色圆目中酝酿着与本尊一致的凌厉锐气。  
他坐下来，军裤包裹的修长双腿优雅地交叠在一起，两侧的首席哨兵们向他低头致敬，待他颔首才整齐划一地坐下。  
任谁都不会做出联想，战场上杀伐果断、甚至仅用气场压制也能臣服一整座哨塔的哨兵首领，竟然是一个有着绝美之姿的纤细男人。  
在任务中因疏忽而失去吉尔菲艾斯的莱因哈特，转变为黑暗哨兵后随即在数战中立下显赫战功，后被交予首领的地位，成为了塔的领袖，成为了他曾经期望的那样所有哨兵中的最高存在。他下令彻查了蔷薇十字会的密档，已经确定两年前吉尔菲艾斯的事故是蔷薇十字会刻意制造的陷阱。他才发现普通人与觉醒者之间的关系没有表面上那样平和，而位居高层的普通人又在背地里动用权限策划怎样不可告人的居心。  
普通人并不像觉醒者那样团结，他们天生有着更贪婪妄为的本性，却没有经得起勾心斗角所折损的能力。他们能通过庞大的数据研究，模拟出培养一个黑暗哨兵的实验，却在最终把控上遗漏了最重要的一点：一个强大觉醒者绝不屈于人下的野心。  
与将信仰寄托在虚妄的神明身上的普通人不同，觉醒者崇尚能改变一切的力量。而优于普通人的力量，本身就是自然给他们的馈赠。不需要耗费太多资源，莱因哈特所率领的军队无一例外取得了胜利，黑暗哨兵天生就是战场上的王者。  
局面很快为莱因哈特所倾倒，在蔷薇十字会以为自己统领了大势而忘乎所以的时候，奥贝斯坦为首的向导成员首先做出了倒戈，向同为觉醒者的莱因哈特投诚。  
短短的两年时间，原本制度完善的地区愈加繁荣，被腐败与颓废渗透的区域则得到了空前的改善，所有的哨塔前都被冠以了莱因哈特的姓氏以显黑暗哨兵所统一的时代。  
蔷薇十字会因其存在的宗旨被保留了下来，莱因哈特将它推行到各个哨塔，并交由向导奥贝斯坦与有着“哨兵双壁”之称的米达麦亚和罗严塔尔掌管。而那些利用了觉醒者能力反向侵害他人的普通人，则被关入了名为“瓦尔哈拉”的监狱，刑满前都不得脱离致幻仪的精神禁锢。  
“虽说看起来没什么变化，但我总觉得莱因哈特今天看起来有点不一样……”  
“无人分忧，操劳过度了吧。”  
“就算是黑暗哨兵，也不能这样损耗自己啊。”  
褐发的首席哨兵看着身旁的蜜发男子，两人对视一眼，轻轻摇了摇头。确实黑暗哨兵是当之无愧的哨兵至尊，但如果莱因哈特没有失去吉尔菲艾斯，两个人结合所互相扶持的力量，难道会抵不过一个孑然一身的黑暗哨兵吗？  
一想到莱因哈特本人也在期待的另一种可能，心灵相通的两个哨兵不由发出叹息。  
金发青年已经为自己竖立了感官屏障，和从前吉尔菲艾斯让他习惯的程度一样，为此他没有听见这两位友人的低声密语。  
他略显疲态地听着众将汇报的流水日常，冰蓝色的双眸渐渐涣散，思绪飞到了远方。  
一直立于椅背上的黄金狮子突然跳上桌面，众人皆是一惊，莱因哈特挺直了线条优美的颈项，双目直愣愣地透过窗外停落在数里开外的“狮子之泉”上。  
那是他的宅邸，也是吉尔菲艾斯沉眠以来所休憩的地方。过往平稳寂静的空间，莱因哈特已经接受了始终没有任何回应的事实。而在刚才的一瞬，他忽然感受到一股来自屏障内部不属于他的熟悉波动。

 

今天的情况也是一样。吉尔菲艾斯投射出探测脉冲，接收到数个无法统一也无规律可循的数据，根本无法描绘出任何有用的地图。  
他沿着墙根摸索，从松软泥泞的墙角，一直走到宽阔无垠的草原上。或许草原是他的精神体所栖息的地方，吉尔菲艾斯恍惚间听见了活物行动的声音。但经过数周的确认，红发向导清楚这里只有他有着生命体征，除此之外连一只昆虫都没出现过。  
红发男人走乏了，在一块岩石上坐下。面前出现一方清澈的许愿池，看起来和现实世界中的无异。他记得这个有着天使雕塑的水池，不是因为掉进来后偶遇过数次，而是莱因哈特第一次照看鸟蛋时脚滑掉进过这个喷泉池。  
回想起金发少年委屈又羞耻的表情，吉尔菲艾斯忍不住像当时那样笑出来。流动的泉水丝毫不为他所动，又没有少年向他发出抗议的声音，红发男人自觉没趣，渐渐收了声。  
见到许愿池，哪怕只是幻象，吉尔菲艾斯也不由想做些期待之举。他随身没有财物，倒是手腕上的任务手环最为珍贵，这代表了每一个觉醒者专属的身份，重要程度堪比自己的生命。  
眼下且不说他出不去，进来之后手环也没再接受到过任何讯息。没有多加思索，吉尔菲艾斯拆下这个伴随了他十二年的手环，轻轻抛入池中。  
手环脱了手吉尔菲艾斯才想起自己来不及编造愿望，他的脑海中划过一张俏丽端正的脸庞，就再也记不起任何。  
池中的喷泉依旧潺潺流着，红发男人叹了口气，准备放弃与它对峙。  
身后忽然传来物体倒地的声音，吉尔菲艾斯迅速转过头去，却见一个幼小的孩子扑倒在地，他刚才扔进池中的任务手环滚回他的脚下。  
被手环砸中的幼童蹒跚地从地上爬起，面带不悦地揉了揉自己的头。  
年长的红发男人盯着他的脸，不由自主地屏住了呼吸——那是一个金发的小男孩，长着和莱因哈特极为相似的脸。他的发色比吉尔菲艾斯印象中的金色要深一些，狭长的双目中，赫然是一双碧蓝的眼睛。  
吉尔菲艾斯的胸腔中有着答案呼之欲出的疑问：“你是谁？”  
小男孩没有作答，反而转过身开始奔跑起来。吉尔菲艾斯立刻跟上他，对方还不太会跑步，却能敏捷地跳跃着甩开他一截。  
平和安宁的空间因小小的不速之客的闯入开始动荡，吉尔菲艾斯前一刻所站之地即刻被螺旋收进一个腾空的奇点，坠落着向下拉出一道深不见底的断崖。  
红发男人脚下一滑，堪堪踩上边缘，险些掉回去。金发男孩不稳的步伐越来越快，情急之中竟展开了一对稚嫩的金色羽翼，辅助着挣脱精神的引力。  
红发向导跟不上他这样迅捷的速度，滞后的一条腿被扭进骤缩的曲面中，紧接着他的整个身体被吞噬。  
所有的意识彻底坍塌前，吉尔菲艾斯向着金色的身影用力伸出手，金发男孩回过头来，发尾细碎的闪光落到他的指尖上。

清晰刺眼的光线照进还无法缩放自如的瞳孔中，不等红发向导自己淡化视感，已经有人先一步替他拉上了窗帘。  
金发的哨兵扑上来，颤抖又轻柔地捏住他的手，冰蓝色的目光中满是难以置信的惊喜。  
“吉、吉尔菲艾斯——”  
“……莱因哈特？！”  
记忆中的清脆嗓音变得更为华丽，如果不是那有节奏的激动音调，吉尔菲艾斯差点以为自己将幻觉误认为了真实。僵硬迟钝的躯体不能承载骤然加速的心跳，他只得稳住内心相拥的迫切，哑声问道：“……我睡了多久？”  
他动了动手指，精神力还没有彻底回到他的控制中，共感的启动有一些缺失的部分。  
“两年，吉尔菲艾斯。”俏丽的金发青年俊秀眉目中有些哀怨：“我今年20岁了……”  
两年，居然有两年。红发男人不由愣住，他在“井”中迷失的时间，即便日复一日的枯燥无味，粗略估算也不及一个季度。而莱因哈特在现实世界，竟然已经奔走到两年之后了……  
现在在他面前的莱因哈特，面容削瘦了一些，但丝毫没有影响到他的美与神采。他蓄了长发，披在肩上的金色波浪为他凌厉的精致容颜增添了一笔柔美。  
吉尔菲艾斯着迷地看着他日复一日思念的年轻哨兵，却因肢体麻木无法抬起手抚摸对方的脸颊。他细细梳理了一遍昏迷前所遭遇的一切，发现自己从“井”中带出的记忆出现了断层。  
“我还没能唤回你全部的精神体。”年轻的哨兵面容激动，语气似有不甘：“还落下了几只……”  
哨兵的确有把搭档从死亡边缘拉回的可能，但这个说法还没有得到过案例的证实。  
“你是怎么——”年长的向导没能问出完整的问句，精神稍微恢复一些，他马上就感知到了莱因哈特身上的不同。  
“……恭喜你，”红发男人兀自笑起来，喉咙中泛着声带久未发声的苦涩：“莱因哈特现在是黑暗哨兵了。”  
“我现在是首领了，吉尔菲艾斯……我答应你的做到了！”金发青年如同年少时期般兴奋地汇报，没有留意自己竖立的坚固屏障将红发向导刚刚恢复的微弱精神力挡在了外面。  
“我就知道是莱因哈特的话一定没问题的。”  
他轻声重复，恍然间觉得恢复了知觉的四肢冷热无常。几位医师获准莱因哈特的许可，走进来检查红发向导的指标状况。一同进来的有个清瘦冷漠的向导，吉尔菲艾斯认出他是曾有过一面之缘的奥贝斯坦，看起来已经为莱因哈特从事许久。  
他在莱因哈特身旁耳语了两句，金发年轻人的脸上立刻退去了笑貌，面露歉意地看着他：“吉尔菲艾斯，你先休息一下。我出去一趟，晚点再过来看你。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑着点点头，目送自己所不熟悉的金发哨兵英挺俊逸的背影消失在门后。  
而莱因哈特这一去，再次过来已经是一周后。他一身疲倦来不及休息，结果到的时候，吉尔菲艾斯已经睡着了。  
医师的汇报上说，吉尔菲艾斯非常配合精神复健，效果却并不理想。莱因哈特担心优秀的红发向导会因此产生心理落差，频频想要安慰他，却一直没有两人单独相处的机会。除开他公务缠身，偶尔抽空来看望吉尔菲艾斯时，对方都刚好睡下。  
莱因哈特猜测是吉尔菲艾斯的精神体没有完全恢复的关系，如果不是这个原因，那就是吉尔菲艾斯真的在疏远自己。这并非没有可能，吉尔菲艾斯是有着正常情感需求的向导，而莱因哈特是个黑暗哨兵，这意味他转变的那一刻起，两人之间的连接关系就彻底发生了变化，没有生理印记、只有过精神结合的两人，根本不是彼此的不可或缺。  
他可以不需要结合的证明，一直缠着吉尔菲艾斯与他保持连接关系，但吉尔菲艾斯呢？吉尔菲艾斯已经不再受实验的控制，想要找一个正常的哨兵作为终身搭档，或者找一个普通女性安顿余生，都合情合理……  
一想到吉尔菲艾斯可能会抛弃自己和其他人在一起，金发的哨兵首领忍不住手下用力，签字笔应声断为两截。

 

红发的高个男人面对窗外坐着，他没有开灯，月光恰好照到他的睡衣领口，将他的容貌隐进室内的暗角中。  
狮子之泉外的所有人都准备休息了，他们的身躯稳定地发出平缓的电磁波，吉尔菲艾斯从这片宁静中获得了些许生存的慰藉。  
他的共感力已经逐渐恢复了原有的水准，但他不打算主动说。身为病患他还能留在这里偶尔见上莱因哈特一面，而恢复成一个健康的向导，对黑暗哨兵来说无非是多余的存在。  
吉尔菲艾斯自嘲地扯出微笑，活了三十多年，能让他意识到自己生命有意义的，竟是只有陪伴在莱因哈特身边的时候。如果莱因哈特不再需要他了，那么他是不是也应该识趣一些……  
红发向导的心头萦绕着挥之不去的低落与迷茫，忽然走廊上一阵起伏不稳的精神波袭来，打断了他怅然的思绪。  
他收起散出去的精神力，卧房的门铃响了。  
吉尔菲艾斯深知那是自己所牵挂的莱因哈特，但他不知道该如何面对一个已经成为黑暗哨兵的搭档，更不知对方夜中匆匆来访的目的。  
红发向导心怀忐忑地打开门，却见金发青年面色潮红，丝质的睡袍领口露出精致的锁骨。  
“吉尔菲艾斯……”  
金发年轻人步履不稳地向前一步，伸出双臂环住他的脖子，将哨兵独有的偏高体温贴上他的前襟。  
柔顺的波浪长发垂在丝质睡衣的肩侧，莱因哈特狭长魅惑的冰蓝色眼睛直勾勾地望着红发男人：“你醒来之后，我不知道为什么……好像结合热又发作了。”  
高大男人宽厚的掌心在金发年轻人的腰上游移了一阵，缓缓低声道：“……你先进来吧。”  
金发青年缠着他几步走到床前，粉色的玉足踩上床尾，睡袍顺着白皙的大腿滑下去，隐约露出未着片缕的风光。  
吉尔菲艾斯看着他难耐的模样，压下内心涌上的酸涩，轻柔地褪下对方的睡袍。  
身为向导的他怎么会不清楚，他的莱因哈特对他说谎了。莱因哈特的情热并不是源自体内，黑暗哨兵没有结合热，这也是他们不需要搭档的原因之一。吉尔菲艾斯明知莱因哈特会变成这样是药物作用的原因，却没有舍得拆穿对方。似乎这样点破后，他留在莱因哈特身边最后的借口也会消失。

红发男人的下颌轻轻嵌入莱因哈特纤细的颈侧，体质增强的关系，金发的黑暗哨兵身体比从前还要敏感数倍，他稍稍放松一点对自己感官的保护，就觉得吉尔菲艾斯的触碰太过于清晰。  
红发向导察觉到了这一点，低声说道：“交给我吧，莱因哈特。”  
他安抚着金发青年，让黑暗哨兵退去自己的戒备，用记忆中莱因哈特最舒适的屏障将他的感官呵护起来。  
秀美的金发青年早已褪去稚气，出落得比两年前还要俊俏，细腻柔滑的肌肤像是用象牙精细雕刻而成，若用手去抚摸，则是软玉的温润触感。  
男人的双唇一点点蹭过莱因哈特敏感的胸脯，白皙透亮的肌肤上绽开一朵朵绯红的云，相争着涌进早已挺立的乳珠中。  
吉尔菲艾斯用温热的口腔包裹住莱因哈特粉色的乳尖，金发青年绷紧了身体，按耐不住地发出低吟。  
他轻抿着碾过柔韧的乳粒，灵活的舌尖绕着乳头舔弄几圈，小腹上顿时感觉到一根硬硬的东西竖起。只是被这样挑逗就完全勃起了，金发青年水雾朦胧的冰色双目看着他，双手按在他的肩上，用柔软的手指抚摸年长男人结实的颈侧。  
吉尔菲艾斯受不住青年这样挑逗，他捧着莱因哈特的腰肢，埋头用力吮吸对方平坦的乳房。  
莱因哈特娇哼着，纤细的手指探下身去，绕过自己勃起的那根，在吉尔菲艾斯深邃的凝视中揉进了自己的体内。  
莹白的玉指进出着窄小的嫩粉穴口，年长男人没想到莱因哈特会自己做到这种程度，但见穴口隐隐泛出水光，细腻的搅弄声在安静的卧室内格外清晰，便知道了莱因哈特的状况：他在这里也用药了。  
金发青年起初是想掩饰这一点，而随着药效的发作远快过他的设想，吉尔菲艾斯还没有对他的前面进行抚慰，他就觉得体内麻痒难耐了。  
见吉尔菲艾斯神色不定，莱因哈特担心对方起疑，掩饰地抽出自己的手指。但刚刚获得一丝缓解的甬道被抽空后立刻加倍饥渴，他忍不住将大腿并拢，浑身颤抖起来。  
红发男人不语，伸出食指摸索着金发青年夹紧的缝隙，按了按湿软的穴口，轻轻塞入一个指尖。  
炙热的蜜穴立刻绞住他的指节，层层收缩着吸引他进去。  
这一次没有屏障的钝化，年长的男人摸着莱因哈特湿漉漉的穴口浅处，沉稳的呼吸渐粗。他抽送两下，将整根手指都埋进了滑腻的紧致穴道中。  
吉尔菲艾斯的手指比莱因哈特自己的要硬，加上粗厚了不少，捅进去后莱因哈特一下子有了被贯穿的感觉。  
红发男子晃动着手腕在莱因哈特体内搅动，敏感的哨兵前面泄出透明的水，身下也跟着泛滥。  
金发青年蹙着眉扣紧了身上男人的脖子，绷紧身体摆着腰承受一簇簇蹿起来的酥麻。见他配合自然，吉尔菲艾斯加了一指，拓展着在青年的体内张开。  
金发哨兵微弱的呻吟陡然拔高，红发男子加快了频率，尤其对准了青年体内的那处按揉。  
莱因哈特挺直了身体，颤抖地挂在年长男子怀里，翘起的玉茎贴着自己的小腹射出一片白浊。  
体内焦灼的欲望平息了一些，莱因哈特喘息着，被红发男人轻轻放回床上。  
波浪的金色发梢贴在吉尔菲艾斯汗湿的手臂上，他抽出来，顺手拢了一把莱因哈特的衣领。见吉尔菲艾斯要起身离开，莱因哈特连忙拉住他的衣摆：“别走。”  
金发青年定定地看着他，起伏不平的语气中有着毋庸置疑的认真。“……我不要只是手指。吉尔菲艾斯，我要你和我做。”  
红发向导看着昔日纯真乖巧的少年对他毫不遮掩地施展媚态，无可奈何地再次意识到短短两年所带来的差距。他错失了莱因哈特的两年，少年竟就在这两年间长大了，长成了他更无法抗拒的模样。而卑怯的缺失感让吉尔菲艾斯不敢伸出回应的手，只得僵硬地没有动作。  
黑暗哨兵俏丽的容颜只凝固了一瞬，他主动爬过来探到吉尔菲艾斯的胯间，隔着睡裤揉捏红发向导已经硬挺的勃起。  
他一手勾下吉尔菲艾斯的裤腰，用柔软的食指触碰着顶端的小孔，刺激男人流出前液后伸出粉色的舌尖一下下舔舐着。  
吉尔菲艾斯被金发哨兵这样的举动定在原地，对方握着他，仔细地从囊袋之间舔到柱顶的沟壑，偶尔抿起樱色的薄唇亲吻柱身。  
莱因哈特的动作越发娴熟起来，甚至不惜让对方捅进他的脖颈深处。  
红发向导的内心泛起阵阵狂乱的疑惑，他一把按住莱因哈特的肩膀，将其压在身下。  
“我做。”  
他紧盯着莱因哈特嫣红的眉眼，重新向青年的下体塞入两指，再过渡到三指，动起来比之前粗鲁了些。这里不比精神世界，有着许多现实的阻碍，金发的哨兵蹙起眉头咬唇喘了两声，终究没有喊出疼。  
莱因哈特握住男人滚烫的阴茎，上面有他此前留下的涎液，几下就撸出情色的水声。  
“在我选择向导的时候，没有人问过我择偶的类型。”金发青年忽然开口道，“他们给我看了几个向导的照片，然后我看到你，就觉得一定要是你……”  
红发男人动作一顿，沉默地听着，炙热的手掌覆上青年的腰，揉捏他纤细的腰肢。  
“嗯……”莱因哈特轻哼出来，“喜欢你的红头发，还有其他的地方……”  
换作以往，吉尔菲艾斯绝对会为因自己的莱因哈特对他这样剖白而兴奋难耐，但面对一个已经不需要向导的黑暗哨兵，突如其来的坦诚像是要宣告一个结局。他的情绪带着隐忍的失落：“莱因哈特，专注点，别说话了……”  
湿热的气息喷洒到金发哨兵敏感的颈侧，莱因哈特适时地抿起唇，抑制了喉咙间荡出的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯闻着青年发间熟悉的馨香，用力深吸着，想要把对方的味道牢牢封存。  
莱因哈特16岁就与他完成登记，至今过去四年，从来没有和他这个名义上的唯一向导达成过真正的锁定连接。想要和他达成生理结合，或许只是莱因哈特一直以来的执念。而他现在已经身为黑暗哨兵，就算吉尔菲艾斯与他完成了生理结合，两个人也再也无法形成终生锁定的关系了。  
红发男人抽出手指，握住莱因哈特覆在他柱身上的手，沉下小腹对准了那处软濡蜜穴。  
挺翘的顶端还没塞入，柔嫩的暖肉就激动地痉挛着等待吞吃这根硕物。  
“好大……”  
原本是句感叹，却因为魅惑的声线变得像娇嗔。莱因哈特的身下早已湿透，玉白的手指贴上吉尔菲艾斯结实的小腹，一点点在他线条清晰的肌理上游走。  
“莱因哈特，你知道我进去的话会发生什么吗？”  
金发青年明媚的冰蓝色双眸一如两年前的那个夜晚，樱粉色的唇瓣精巧地开合着：“我们再也不会分开——”  
“不对……”红发向导低声纠正道，“什么也不会发生。”  
他说着，怀揣着满腔的酸涩挺身进入了身下的躯体。黑暗哨兵的体质远胜过常人，吉尔菲艾斯刚凿进去，莱因哈特的下身就像已经不属于自己的了一样，细长的双腿疼得打颤，温热刺痛的泪水顺着狭长的秀目夺眶而出。

整根放进去，已经将金发青年窄小的下体塞得满满的，年长男子的阴茎不由自主地跳动一下，就勾得莱因哈特软了腰。  
酸麻感不受控制地汇聚起来，莱因哈特扬起纤细的脖颈，努力平稳着颤抖的呼吸。  
青年的体内很紧，极为细腻的吸附力紧贴着男人敏感的茎身，一点点颤动地挤压。吉尔菲艾斯俯下身去，压住金发哨兵柔软的双臀，将粗厚的肉柱往更炙热的深处顶了顶。  
青年抬起手臂挡住自己的视线，樱唇中的喘息渐重，却不是吉尔菲艾斯挺动的频率。  
哨兵低落的情绪不断反馈给红发向导，而他连自己都未能安抚，便不敢直视对方湿润的双眼，只是沉默地吻住对方抽泣的颈项，一下一下撞进哨兵敏感的身体。  
他试探的行动克制而有序，像是为了服务莱因哈特，专门找出对方舒适的地方进行刺激。黑暗哨兵无法忍受身心情感间巨大差距所带来的折磨，他深吸一口气，轻缓而清晰地低声问道：  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你是不是不想要我了？”  
红发男人闻言一怔，像是被打了一耳光：“你说过不会和我解除连接，现在已经不作数了吗？”  
“负责”二字犹如一记沉重的警钟，“我——”  
“你的记忆不全，那就当作你不记得了。”金发的哨兵手上施力，一把将红发男人按在身下：“但你让我变成这个样子，最后也要用同样的理由全都不作数了吗？”  
黑暗哨兵的周身涌动着哀伤，固执地推开年长男人的精神抚慰。吉尔菲艾斯自知理亏，“……对不起，莱因哈特。”  
已经当上首领的莱因哈特想必已经探查清楚了一切，他反倒无从说起，索性坦白：“如果我说我曾经想过带着你逃去别的塔，但是这都是无用功，因为我不足以保护你……你会笑话我吗？”  
金发青年居高临下地坐在他身上，冰蓝色的双目因激动而泛起淡淡的明光。他垂下眼，金色的波浪长发顺着从肩头滑到脸侧。  
“我指的是……一件你从来就没有想过要记起来的事。”  
滚烫的泪珠滴到吉尔菲艾斯的唇上，红发向导讶异地瞪大眼睛，宁愿为对方去死的自己，竟然做了那个惹哭莱因哈特的人。  
“你以为我为什么能找回你的精神体……”  
玉白的柔软手指揪着他的领口，青年泛着嫣红的躯体阵阵发抖。吉尔菲艾斯忽然想起那天他在“井”中见到的金发男孩，心脏猛地一跳。如果他的猜测没有错，金发男孩是他的精神体在莱因哈特身上的延续……这意味着他曾经精神侵害过莱因哈特。  
真的如此，那么一切都说得通了，为什么蔷薇十字会的催眠训练让仅有过精神结合的莱因哈特反应那么大，为什么结合热发作的哨兵对他毫无攻击力，懵懂青涩的少年一定是被他狠狠侵害过，才从心理上形成了这种无法逆转的依赖模式。  
或许莱因哈特自己没有察觉到异常，但有过这种经历，对他的精神会是不小的负担，更别提带着这种创伤成为黑暗哨兵。  
数不清的自责盖过红发向导的失落，取而代之的是他内心深处最本质的希冀，他轻抚着青年的脸颊，让对方抬眼与自己对视。“我确实没有这段记忆，但我也绝不会推脱。”  
红发男人缓缓坐起身，将金发青年紧抱在怀中：“我永远不会和你解除连接，只要莱因哈特还需要我……”  
紧绷的隔膜褪去了锋利，青年哨兵搂着他的脖子，扳过他的脸：“你要是敢不要我，我就和你一起死，让你去哪里都甩不掉我。”  
吉尔菲艾斯回忆起“井”中永恒的日子，竟想不出比莱因哈特的“威胁”更浪漫的余生。他亲吻着青年的嘴角，认真承诺道：“好。”  
金发青年仔细地回应他的吻，生涩却胡乱的舌尖慢慢让空气恢复了燥热，红发男人扣住莱因哈特纤细的脖子，想要将对方吞吃入腹般用力吮吻着。  
跨坐在他身上的青年被灌入了感觉，含着勃起的穴壁轻轻抽动，微弱地套弄着男人胀硬的阴茎。  
吉尔菲艾斯吻着他，抬起对方纤细柔软的腰肢，让那双修长的双腿更为打开。  
翘起的柱身蹿进紧致的深处，莱因哈特被吻得绯红的唇瓣中溢出呻吟，柔嫩的腔内湿软一片。  
莱因哈特不知道来之前对自己用了什么药，吉尔菲艾斯越动，里面越湿得厉害，几下就让不断捣入的阴茎变得整根湿濡。  
滚烫的柱头拔出时几乎要灼烧莱因哈特敏感的甬道，快感侵蚀了黑暗哨兵的理智，腰腹以下蓄起冷暖无常的爽麻令金发年轻人脱力地挂在男人脖子上。  
红发男人将他放回床上，让莱因哈特受力更轻松点。自从当年和莱因哈特登记过后吉尔菲艾斯就没有这样发泄过，困扰的心结解开，他不免变得冲动，按住莱因哈特白皙的小腹毫无保留地冲撞进去。  
比自己年幼十二岁的哨兵，年轻的体内充满了诱人的活力，吉尔菲艾斯舒爽得低喘出声。滚烫的小腹压住粉嫩的双瓣，红发男人粗厚的阴茎在黏腻的膜腔内抽动，敏感的性器间擦出贯穿全身的辐射快感。  
未经人事的黑暗哨兵受不住真实欢爱的刺激，被插得浑身痉挛。他无力再集中精神力为自己淡化触感，在他身上的向导也显然不记得这一点，只顾着肆意探进他的身体，反复撞进来留下极致的酥麻。

现实的呼吸有空气的拖累，金发哨兵被顶了半天，顿觉肺中的氧气不够用，敏锐的视线前一片花白。  
他大口喘着，冰色的美目中满含春情：“慢点、慢……啊——”  
吉尔菲艾斯口头上应允着，下身却不由自主地加快了频率，大开合地搅入细腻的紧穴，牵动着金发哨兵蒸红的全身。  
莱因哈特扬起好看的颈线，欲火将他的脸颊脖子都烧得一片绯红，他皱起秀丽的眉头，挺直纤细的腰肢颤抖着射出一股白浊。  
高潮连带他的柔穴抽动，吉尔菲艾斯被勾得无序抽插了两下，撞乱了金发青年的射精，浊白的精液挂在红发男人结实的小腹上到处都是。  
娇嫩的穴口湿黏地吞吐男人粗红的硬器，吉尔菲艾斯看着两人结合的淫靡下体，忍不住抱起莱因哈特的双腿，驱动着有力的腰肌灵活地钻进年轻哨兵此刻娇软无比的软穴。  
炙热柔韧的膜腔套着男人挺翘的阴茎，从鼓起的血管到冠状上的沟壑，硬生生将莱因哈特紧致的穴内撑成吉尔菲艾斯的形状。  
红发男人绷紧了下腹，用力压住身下的软臀，积蓄的粘稠精液全数泄进湿热的窄腔，烫得金发青年颤栗不止。  
他大口地喘息着，还没有回过神来。金发青年笔挺的腰肢僵直着承接男人的高潮，随后软下身去，涨红脸急促呼吸着合上眼。

金发的黑暗哨兵睡得格外香甜，再次睁眼的时候次日的晨会已经赶不上了。  
以他哨兵的体质难以在没有保护下承受一次普通的性爱，所幸莱因哈特的身体状况无异，只是因为感知过载的缘故发起了高烧。而除开发烧，他的睡眠状态才是真正的问题，睡梦中的黑暗哨兵几次产生焦躁不安的情绪，强烈的时候会蜷缩成一团兀自哭泣。红发向导丝毫不敢怠慢地一点点替他疏通着精神的不适，总算保证了莱因哈特后半夜的正常睡眠。意识到莱因哈特两年间的夜晚都是这样度过，吉尔菲艾斯心痛不已。  
“辛苦你了，莱因哈特。”  
在怀中的金发青年开口前，吉尔菲艾斯首先说道。“我替你接了一次内部通讯，今天你就好好休息一下吧。”  
“但——”  
“莱因哈特……你一直都不是一个人。”碧蓝的双目深深地望着他，金发哨兵愣了良久，轻声应道：“嗯。”

 

红发男人温暖的手指替金发哨兵揉着酸胀的眉心，往日对方会舒服得靠进他怀里休憩，今天却一直有心事地眨着眼睛。  
知道自己的情绪藏不过红发向导，莱因哈特索性直接从口袋中取出一枚丝绒盒子。  
“这是什么？”  
“这是给你定制的任务手环。”  
红发男人放松了眉眼，露出如沐春风的笑容：“大小只能戴在手指上的‘手环’？”  
俊美的金发青年红透了脸，“你要是嫌小了，我拿去改改就是。”他伸手要夺回，却被对方捉了手腕，纤细白皙的无名指上，赫然已经戴上了一枚“任务手环”。  
年长的红发男人定定看着，缓缓将视线移到黑暗哨兵的脸上。  
“我……没有办法。”莱因哈特撇开了眼睛，“听说普通人是这样确定‘连接’关系的，所以——”  
红发男人堵住对方开合的唇瓣，取过银色的金属环戴在手上。  
“我的阁下，第一个任务是什么？”  
莱因哈特轻抚着年长男人被锁住的无名指，轻声道：“你已经完成了。”


End file.
